


Yes, Princess

by artificialhoney



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink, Punishment, Slow Burn, Spanking, Trixie is soooo submissive, Vixie, guess who will be dom and who will be sub lol, ok i added so much gratuitous fluff it’s unreal, this is officially a slow burn, trixie is such a little brat but she means well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialhoney/pseuds/artificialhoney
Summary: Violet is a servant working for a royal family in a castle. When King Mattel decides to make her his daughter Beatrice’s personal servant, Violet is less than thrilled. After all, Princess Beatrice is known to be a spoiled brat with a bad attitude. Yet as the two learn to get along, they realize they might have feelings for each other that they didn’t even know were possible.





	1. Late

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I update this multiple times a day, so bookmark this and I think you will get the notifications.

“Where have you been? I’ve been looking for you all morning, Violet!”

Violet flinched as she was yelled at by Ginger, one of the head servants. “I- I’m sorry, ma’am. I overslept.” Violet bowed her head. She was telling the truth. The servants’ quarters were always so cold, and her thin nightgown and tiny bedsheet were never enough to keep her warm overnight, so often times Violet could not fall asleep until the wee hours of the morning. What didn’t help was the fact that there were about 15 other servants who never bothered to wake her up at dawn when they were expected to get up and start working. So Violet stayed asleep until the sun peeped through the window near her bed and roused her from her slumber. When she had realized that she overslept, she practically leaped out of bed and frantically got dressed, joining the rest of the servants in the kitchen to prepare breakfast, where she immediately ran into Ginger.

“It won’t happen again, ma’am. I’m sorry,” Violet promised, although she couldn’t quite be sure of that.

“You’re damn right it won’t happen again, you little brat! This is the third time you’ve been late this month. Do it again and I’ll have to tell the king!” Violet could feel her heartbeat in her stomach. She was terrified of the king and what he would do to her if Ginger told him she wasn’t fit to be a servant. He’d probably throw her out on the street, where inches of snow covered the ground. Violet shuddered at the thought. Sure, the castle could be cold, but it was nothing compared to the below-freezing temperatures that lay beyond its walls.

Getting on her knees, Violet looked up at Ginger. “Please, don’t tell the king. I’m so sorry!” She bowed her head. Ginger rolled her eyes.

“Get up, kid. I’m not going to tell the king.” Ginger grabbed Violet’s skinny arm and yanked back up her to her feet, and then dragged her into the pantry room, out of sight from the other servants. “I am going to have to punish you though.” Violet already knew what this meant. She was no stranger to punishment.

While Ginger grabbed a wooden spoon, Violet bent herself over the table, lifted her dress, and pulled her underwear to her knees. Ginger stood to the side and put one hand on Violet’s back for leverage. Before she could say another word, Ginger began beating away until Violet’s ass was bright red. Violet didn’t make a sound the entire time. She was no stranger to pain, and she had endured much worse as a child from her own parents. Still, it did sting, and she knew she would have trouble sitting comfortably for the next few days.

Once Ginger was done, she let Violet drag herself off the table and pull her underwear up. “Look at me, kid,” Ginger demanded. Violet forced herself to stare up into Ginger’s eyes. The older woman grabbed Violet’s face and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. “I did this for your own good. Don’t be late again. If the king finds out, he’ll beat you way harder than I ever could, or worse, he’ll toss you out on the street. Understand?” Violet nodded. “Okay, now go start setting the table. It’s almost breakfast time.”


	2. Wake Up

“Where is Beatrice?!” the king asked loudly as he sat down at the head of the table. His wife, the queen, was already sitting down to his right, but there was an empty seat to his left from which Beatrice was clearly absent. Violet brought a pitcher of milk around and poured it in each of their glasses as Ginger had instructed her to do.

“I don’t know, dear,” the queen answered, nonchalantly. “If she wants to come down, she’ll come down.” The queen didn’t seem to care whether or not her daughter showed up at all. In fact, she looked like the only thing she cared about at that moment was eating, Violet observed, as she watched the queen ogle the food. “Let’s just start without her, my love,” she said to her husband.

The king shook his head. Violet could tell he was angry. “This is not acceptable. She’s a princess, for god’s sake! Our daughter needs to learn some manners!” The servants in the dining room subtly looked around at each other and began shifting nervously. They all knew that when the king was mad, he had the tendency to make their lives hell. Ordering them to clean every inch of the castle until it sparkled or making them cook extravagant meals to try and improve his mood, there was always more work to do when he was unhappy.

Suddenly, the king pointed at Violet. “You there!” Violet froze. She had no idea what he was about to say, but she pictured him somehow knowing about her mistake that morning and throwing her out of the castle. She almost shuddered. 

“Y-yes sir?” she answered quietly.

“Go fetch my daughter from her room upstairs. Tell her that she better be down here in ten minutes, or there will be consequences.”

Violet felt relieved. Ginger stepped next to her and grabbed the pitcher of milk from her hands. She gave Violet a look, as if to say _Don’t fuck this up_. Without another word, Violet scurried out of the room.

* * *

 

Making her way up the huge staircase, Violet didn’t know what to expect. She had only been upstairs a handful of times, and had never been inside Beatrice’s room before. She knew it was the last one at the end of the hallway to the right. Since the king and queen’s room was all the way to the left, Beatrice pretty had her own private wing.

Violet slowed her walk and inched her way closer to Beatrice’s door. She pressed her ear to it, but didn’t hear anything. Cautiously, she knocked lightly three times. Violet paced nervously outside the door. She really did not want to have to go inside but she feared she would have no choice. After a minute, she knocked again, but harder. Still, there was no answer.

Violet took a deep breath. She wanted permission to open the door, but if she showed up in the dining room without the princess she knew she would be beaten again, this time by the king. He was not known to be an understanding man.

Violet gave it another thought, and then gathered all her courage and opened the door.

* * *

 

Beatrice’s room was gorgeous. Paintings and draperies lined the baby-pink walls, which were illuminated by sun shining through the large floor-to-ceiling windows. The room seemed to be larger and more spacious than Violet’s entire childhood home had been. A gorgeous piano sat at the far wall next to the window, next to a chaise lounge with a pink gown laid out on it. Next to the door stood a large white vanity with many makeup products that Violet knew nothing about. Beside that stood a full length mirror, adorned with a wooden frame painted white and carved with floral designs.

All of these items and decorations looked marvelous to Violet, but the real centerpiece of the room was the bed. It was the largest bed she had ever seen (not that she’d seen many in her life). The bed frame matched the vanity and mirror, with white floral carvings. A huge pink duvet laid on top of it and the many white fluffy pillows which resided on it.

In the center of those pillows, Violet could just barely make out a mess of curly, blonde hair. She could see the blankets rising and falling evenly with the princess’s deep breaths. _She must be in a really deep sleep_ , Violet thought. Taking a step closer, she called, “Princess Beatrice,” softly. The blonde did not move at all. Violet crossed the room and walked all the way over to the bed.

“Princess?” she tried again, louder. This time, the blonde made a small noise, and rolled over from her stomach onto her back. She slowly opened her eyes, blinked a few times, and then turned her head towards Violet.

“What the hell are you doing in my room?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give kudos or leave a comment if you liked it please!


	3. Call Me Princess

Violet took a step back away from the princess’s bed. She had never directly interacted with Beatrice and did not know what to expect. The other servants always made comments about how she was stuck up, rude, and bratty, and Violet could see why.

“Your father sent me to fetch you for breakfast,” Violet managed to say, although she was very intimidated. Beatrice sighed.

“Ugh, okay. I’ll be down soon I guess.” She rolled over facing away from Violet and pulled the big blanked up over her face, expecting Violet to leave.

Violet just stood there. She didn’t think the king would take it well if she went back to the dining room and told him Beatrice would “be down soon, she guesses.”

“B-but he said if you don’t come down in ten minutes there will be consequences,” Violet said fearfully. After a few seconds, Beatrice ripped the covers back off of her face and looked at Violet once again.

Beatrice snorted. “Consequences? For you or for me?” she said with a smirk. Violet was taken aback.

“... I don’t know,” she said quietly, looking down at her shoes. Deep down, she knew the answer was her. The king never punished his daughter, not that Violet could remember.

She pictured the beating she was about to receive, on her already sore bottom. And this time, she hadn’t even done anything wrong. It just wasn’t fair that she was going to have to be punished because the king’s brat of a daughter wouldn’t eat breakfast with her family. _Does she know how much I would love to be allowed to eat breakfast?_ Violet thought. Servants were only allowed lunch and dinner.

Violet could feel tears prickling in her eyes. She wasn’t usually a crier, but for some reason Beatrice’s ungratefulness was really getting to her. She felt a single tear roll down her cheek. She was about to turn around and make her way back downstairs when Beatrice sighed loudly. Violet looked up and caught her rolling her eyes. “God, you don’t have to cry about it. Fine, I’ll come down now,” she said in exasperation, like she was doing Violet a huge favor. Which, actually, she was. Violet used her sleeve to wipe away the wetness in her eyes. “Well, what are you waiting for, servant?” she badgered. “Fetch me my dress.” She motioned to the dress laid out on the chaise lounge.

“Y-yes ma’am,” Violet said softly as she rushed to pick up the dress.

“And don’t call me ‘ma’am’... call me ‘princess’,” Beatrice said with a smirk. Violet stared into her huge blue eyes.

“Yes, princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang Beatrice is kinda mean. Leave a comment saying what you think of her character!


	4. Into The Closet

Violet turned away from Beatrice to pick up the dress. She made sure to be careful with it, because it looked really expensive. When she turned back around to face the princess, she found the blonde standing in front of her almost completely naked, save for the frilly underwear. Violet couldn’t help but stare at the way Beatrice’s waist naturally cinched in and then flared out into her round hips, or the way her golden hair framed her round face and then danced over her shoulders and partially covered her breasts, which were probably more than three times the size of Violet’s own. She had never seen a girl who looked like that before. Sure, she had seen the other servants naked all the time, but they were all very thin and bony like she was. Beatrice had to be over thirty pounds heavier than Violet was, at least, and Violet thought it was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen.

“Stop staring at me like that,” Beatrice ordered, although she didn’t seem bothered by it. Violet immediately realized she was gawking at the princess with her mouth open.

“S-s-sorry princess,” she managed to stammer out. “You’re so beautiful,” she blurted, without thinking. She could feel heat rising to her cheeks, and knew she was probably very visibly blushing.

Beatrice cocked her head. “I know,” she said, very matter-of-factly. Well, it was a fact, Violet supposed. Without another word she gathered up the dress and helped Beatrice into it, walking around behind her and zipping it up. The princess slipped on her shoes and the pair finally went down to the dining room together, Violet trailing behind Beatrice.

* * *

 

“So you’ve decided to join us, Beatrice?” the king mused as she sat down beside him at the table. Violet walked around to the wall where the other servants stood, awaiting orders.

“Yes daddy,” she answered, rolling her eyes once again. Violet noticed that this was a common occurrence. “The servant girl you sent was very convincing,” she deadpanned. All three family members turned to look at Violet, who quickly stared down at the ground. She was praying that Beatrice wouldn’t mention the fact that she’d cried. Luckily, they dropped the subject and turned back to their plates.

The family ate in silence for a little bit, until the king turned his attention back to his daughter. “Beatrice, it’s about time you start growing up. You’re sixteen years old, and it’s nearly time for you to start being courted. You’re going to be married soon, and I need you to be a good reflection on this family. I’ve decided you are going to start taking piano lessons again.” Beatrice groaned. She hated piano lessons.

The queen finished chewing a bite of food and decided to speak up, for the first time since her daughter arrived at the table. “Dear,” she started, talking to her husband, “isn’t it time we give Beatrice a personal servant to get her ready for adulthood? I got my first personal servant at sixteen, after all.”

“Well, I suppose that could be a good idea,” the king pondered.

“But I already have Miss Visage!” Beatrice protested.

“She’s your teacher, not your servant, darling,” her mother answered. The princess sighed in defeat. “I don’t see why you wouldn’t want one, love. Most young ladies your age have one already.”

“Fine,” the princess conceded.

“We can clear out the room attached to yours for her to stay in,” the queen suggested.

“Hey, that’s my closet!” Beatrice whined.

“Sweetie, you have three other closets to use. That room was intended to be a servant’s room anyways.”

“Enough of your fighting, Beatrice,” her father scolded.

“I’m not hungry anymore,” she answered, and angrily got up from the table, knocking her fork to the ground. The princess rushed out of the dining room and presumably ran up the stairs back into her bedroom. Her parents both sighed.

“You,” the king ordered, once again gesturing to Violet, standing against the wall.

“Yes, sir,” she answered.

“Go clear out the servant’s room attached to my daughter’s. It’s your room now. You will see to it that she is up and ready every morning at 8 AM sharp for her piano lesson. If she isn’t, you’ll be punished. You will also take care of any of her other needs and wants. Do you understand?”

Violet nodded. “Yes, sir.” The man was very intense. Violet shivered. She didn’t want to do anything wrong that would disappoint him.

“Darling, you’re scaring the poor thing,” the queen said to her husband. “What’s your name, girl?”

“V-Violet,” she managed to say.

“That’s a beautiful name,” the queen mused. “How old are you, Violet?”

“Sixteen, ma’am.”

“Oh, same as Beatrice, how lovely! Violet, do you want to take a few servants with you to help you clean out your new room?”

“Yes please,” Violet answered.

“What a polite girl you are! Maybe our daughter will pick up a few manners from her new servant, right darling?” she chuckled to her husband. The king snorted.

“We could only hope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos please!


	5. Fetch

Ginger offered to help Violet clean out her new room. The pair made their way up the stairs after breakfast was cleaned up. Violet showed Ginger to the door, which was right next to Beatrice’s room because the two rooms were connected.

“Let’s clean up your room first and ask Beatrice what to do with her clothes later,” Ginger suggested, looking at the piles of dresses that lay on the bed and around the room. Violet nodded in agreement and relief. She knew the princess was probably not in a very good mood at that moment.

The room was small, with just enough space for a bed and a small wooden wardrobe. Still, Violet couldn’t help but feel excited about it. She had never had her own room in her entire life.

As they worked, Violet and Ginger found that there really wasn’t much to clean up. The room was a little dusty, but the only thing that filled it was Beatrice’s clothes. Violet wiped down the windows and dusted the wardrobe, but the only other thing left to do was to ask the sulking princess next door what to do with her things.

“Can you ask her?” Violet pleaded to Ginger, but Ginger only laughed and shook her head.

“You’re her slave now, kid. You’re going to have to get used to dealing with her,” she said lightheartedly. It only made Violet more nervous. She did sort of feel like she was going to be the princess’s slave, because after all her father did say that Violet would have to tend to her every need.

Violet sighed and gently knocked on the door that connected her room to Beatrice’s. A few seconds later, the princess yanked it open. She squinted at Violet.

“Oh, it’s you,” she remarked. Violet didn’t know how to respond, but she didn’t have to, because Beatrice turned around and walked back over to her huge bed. Violet remained standing in the doorway, unsure of what to do.

“If you’re here to bring my dresses back, you can put them over there.” Beatrice

pointed to a large chest on the ground along the wall.

“Yes, princess,” Violet answered obediently. She walked back into her room to grab a pile.

“I really should be getting back to the kitchen to help prepare lunch,” Ginger told her. “Think you can manage from here?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Violet said, unconvincingly.

“Aw, kid, you’ll be fine.” Ginger glanced at the door and lowered her voice. “The princess can be a bit of a brat, but she isn’t cruel. Be a good girl and she’ll probably treat you just fine, okay?” Violet nodded. “Good luck, Violet.” Ginger kissed her forehead and left the room.

Violet took a deep breath to calm herself, and then began the task of moving the dresses into the princess’s room.

————

 

“So, are you my servant?” Beatrice asked, on Violet’s fifth or so trip into her room.

“Yes, princess,” Violet answered.

“And you have to do whatever I say?”

Violet nodded. The blonde paused and thought for a moment.

“Fetch me my shoes,” she ordered. Violet looked at the shoes and then back at Beatrice. They sat nearly two feet away from where the princess sat on the bed, while Violet was standing all the way on the other side of the room. _She’s testing me_ , she thought as she put down the dresses she was carrying and quickly walked across the room to pick up the shoes that the princess could easily have stood up and walked two steps to get. She turned and held them out, but Beatrice just stared at her for a moment.

“Put them down on the ground, servant,” the blonde said with a giggle as she flopped back onto the bed. It made Violet’s blood boil. _She didn’t even need them! She just wants to mess with me!_ Violet thought. She felt angrier at the fact that the princess didn’t even know her name and hadn’t asked her for it yet. Still, Violet really did not want a punishment for back-talking, so she placed to shoes down by the foot of the bed and kept her mouth shut.

“I suppose having a servant around will be good after all,” the princess sighed out loud, although Violet was pretty sure she was talking to herself. She figured the girl probably did a lot of talking to herself, seeing as the king and queen were always busy and the family didn’t have guests often. Violet could relate. She wasn’t really friends with any of the other servants around her age, and was usually being scolded by the older servants. Ginger was the closest thing she had to a friend, but their relationship was more teacher-student in nature, since Ginger was the one to show her the ropes when she had first arrived at the castle as a 14 year old.

Violet’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Beatrice’s room door squeaking open. In popped the head of the queen’s personal servant, Kasha.

“Pardon me, Princess Beatrice. Your mother has requested that I fetch to your servant for a few minutes. I’ll bring her back to you soon, yes?”

“Whatever,” Beatrice responded nonchalantly. She didn’t move from her position lying on the bed. Violet scurried out of the room.

Kasha led her to the servant’s quarters attached to the queen’s room in the other wing of the second floor.

“You can sit on the bed, dear,” Kasha said gently. Violet lowered herself gently as to not irritate her sore bottom.

“Here are some sheets for your new bed,” she started, handing Violet a neatly folded stack of linens. “The queen has instructed me to tell you more about what will be expected from you as Beatrice’s servant. I’ve taken care of the princess for a few years, so I know how to deal with her. Now, here are some basic rules. Only speak to the princess when spoken to, unless you need something.” Violet nodded. She’d assumed this was a rule. “When awaiting orders from the princess in her room, do _not_ sit on her bed. Only sit on the chair beside the bed, or stand. Understand?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Violet answered, although she didn’t want to sit on the princess’s bed. She wanted to jump onto it, wiggle her way under the pink covers, and take a long, warm nap. She wanted to bury her face in the fluffy pillows and wrap the fuzzy blankets around herself, and sleep for just one peaceful night. But she knew that this was certainly a pipe dream. Kasha continued speaking.

“Three times per week, you are to draw Beatrice a hot bath. Help her wash her hair, and only brush it when it’s wet. She’s very fussy,” Kasha laughed. “If you pull to hard, she’ll either scream at you or splash you with water.” Violet realized she must have looked terrified, because Kasha looked at her face and giggled again. “Oh, don’t be so afraid of her. She’s just a harmless little princess. You’ll get the hang of it, dear.” Violet sighed as Kasha put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. She continued.

“You’ll be waking her up for her piano lessons now, starting tomorrow. You should start at 7:00 by getting her up and dressed, and helping her fix her hair.”

“A whole hour just to do that?” Violet asked in disbelief. It seemed like a few simple tasks.

“I told you she was fussy, dear,” Kasha answered. “That’s all for now. If you have any questions come find me and ask, okay?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Violet stood with the pile of sheets and made her way down the hall back to her new room.


	6. Belt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// hard punishment

Violet got back to her room and grabbed the last remaining pile of the princess’s clothes on her bed. She walked back into Beatrice’s room to find her perched on the chaise lounge, reading a book. 

“You’re still cleaning?” she asked, looking up from the pages.

“You had a lot of clothes,” Violet remarked without thinking. She regretted it immediately, but she knew she couldn’t take it back. Beatrice squinted at her, as if she wasn’t expecting Violet to answer that way, but she didn’t say anything else. “This is the last pile, princess,” she commented as she tucked it away in the chest against the wall. Beatrice didn’t say a word. Instead, she put her book down, stood, and walked into Violet’s room. Violet followed.

“Hmmm,” she said, looking around. “This room is so boring without all my stuff in here.” Violet rolled her eyes behind the princess’s back. “So you’re gonna live in here now?” she asked sincerely. Violet nodded. “Well... at least now I have someone to talk to.” Beatrice sat down on Violet’s bare bed, next to the pile of sheets. She stared at Violet for a few seconds and cocked her head. “What’s your name, again?”

“Violet,” she answered.

“Huh, doesn’t ring a bell... Have you always worked here?” Violet knew Beatrice didn’t know her because she was usually confined to working in the kitchen and cleaning the guest rooms on the first floor, where Beatrice rarely went.

“I came here two years ago, when I was 14.”

“You’re 16?” Beatrice asked, shocked. Violet nodded. “Shit, I thought you were younger! You’re so skinny!” Violet’s eyes widened. She hadn’t expected the princess to use swear words like that. She pressed her lips together to keep herself from letting out a laugh.

“Everyone always says that,” she replied after a moment. This was true. Although Violet stood at the same height as Trixie, around 5’6”, her incredibly thin frame made her look younger than she was.

Violet was starting to feel better and less nervous about being the princess’s personal servant. Sure, the girl was a brat, but she didn’t treat Violet as poorly as she thought she would. At least Beatrice was talking to her, which is more than she could say for most of the other servants.

Beatrice’s stomach growled. It was almost lunch time, and she hadn’t exactly eaten much at breakfast. She giggled.

“I’m hungry, Violet. Go fetch me some lunch.” It was an order, not a question.

“Yes, princess,” Violet answered, back to being a polite little servant. She hurried out of the room, because she was hungry as well, and wanted to eat her lunch quickly before bringing Beatrice hers.

————

“Ginger, the princess wants lunch,” Violet reported once she got to the kitchen.

“Right away,” Ginger answered, and gave orders to some of the servants to prepare the meal. “So, hows it going so far?” she asked. “Did the brat manage to push your buttons yet?”

“It’s alright, I guess,” Violet answered, as she walked past Ginger to get the single slice of bread and small piece of cheese servants were allowed to eat for lunch. “She’s only been a little bit annoying. She seemed like she was pretty lonely, so I think she’s just happy to have me to talk at.”

Ginger chuckled. “Remember Violet, try your best to make her like you. She’ll be much nicer to you if she grows attached!”

“I’ll try,” Violet mumbled, her mouth full of bread.

————

The rest of the day went pretty smoothy. Violet stayed in Beatrice’s room and mostly just sat in the chair next to her bed, listening to her talk about nothing at all and retrieving items for her. She felt like a puppy dog, awaiting orders from its master to go fetch. She supposed she really was the princess’s pet, in a way.

“And then, Naomi told Kim that she thought Pearl’s dress looked a little old fashioned, but Kim accidentally told Pearl what Naomi said and they got into a huge fight. Pearl was so mad! She told me everything they said and I agree that it was pretty rude of them to say, even though I kind of do think that the dress really did look old fashioned. So then...” Beatrice rambled on with her story about nothing, that included people Violet had never met. She thought she knew who Pearl was, because she had seen another blonde princess visit the castle a few times, but she couldn’t be sure. Violet did her best to look interested as Beatrice spoke, even though the story was making her want to fall asleep in her chair. Suddenly, the clock chimed six times.

“Oh, it’s dinner time. I guess I’ll finish the story later.” Violet felt relieved. She followed Beatrice down the stairs and into the dining room.

————

 

The only sound that could be heard in the dining room was the sound of forks and knives hitting the ceramic plates. The three royals usually did not engage in much conversation at the dinner table. That is, until the queen spoke up.

“So, Beatrice, how do you like your servant?” Violet tensed in her place against the wall. She hadn’t done anything wrong, but she was still worried about what Beatrice would say about her. She had decided that she liked being the princess’s pet, for now at least, and she didn’t want to anything to jeopardize that just yet.

“She’s good,” Beatrice answered. Violet sighed in relief. “She listens to me talk all day and doesn’t shush me like Miss Visage always did.”

“That’s because Miss Visage was your teacher, darling,” the queen reminded her.

“Right...” the princess trailed off and the family continued eating. They were all almost finished with their food, when Beatrice decided to speak again.

“Mother, how come Violet is so skinny?” Violet froze, her eyes widening. She didn’t know why Beatrice had decided to ask that question, to her parents of all people.

“Well, darling, some people are just born that way,” her mother answered, without looking up from her food. _Bullshit_ , Violet thought. _We eat less in a whole day than you eat for breakfast._

“But do you think she eats enough?” Beatrice continued. Violet silently begged her to stop talking.

“I’m sure she’s fine. After all, if she didn’t eat enough, she wouldn’t be alive, now would she?” Violet was used to being ignored, but this was much more humiliating than that. They were talking about her as if she was an animal, like she wasn’t even in the room.

“Beatrice, that’s enough,” the king interjected before the princess could continue. The he turned to Violet. “Come over here.” Violet could feel herself shaking. She wobbled over and stood before the large man’s seat at the table.

“Do you eat enough?” he asked, staring at her angrily. Violet gulped.

“Yes, sir.”

“Are you hungry?”

“No, sir.” The king turned back to his daughter.

“See? She’s fine.” Violet looked at the naive princess, and could tell she wasn’t convinced. The blonde opened her mouth again, and then closed it. Finally, she sighed.

“Okay.” She went back to eating. The king pointed at the wall, meaning for Violet to go back to her place. Somehow, Violet knew this wouldn’t be the end of her torture.

Once the servants began collecting plates, Beatrice got up from the table.

“Violet, come,” she ordered. Violet only made it two steps, though, before the king intervened.

“Actually, Beatrice, I’m going to have a word with Violet. Run along to your room now, she’ll be up soon.” The princess furrowed her brow and looked like she was about to say something, but decided against it. She nodded and then looked into Violet’s fearful eyes.

“Okay, but please send her back soon. I wasn’t done telling her my story.”

As soon as Beatrice was out of sight the king grabbed Violet roughly by the arm and pushed her up against the wall.

“So, you don’t think we feed you enough, huh?” the king interrogated.

“N-no, sir I eat enough, sir,” Violet stammered. She could feel tears forming in her eyes.

“You sure, servant? You didn’t tell our daughter to ask us for more food?” A tear rolled down Violet’s cheek. The king had her arm pinned to the wall and was practically in her face. The queen stood behind him silently, looking worried, but not doing anything to stop him.

“No, sir, I would never, sir,” Violet rambled, trying to convince him.

“We house and feed you servants for free, I better never hear any complaints again! From any of you!” he growled, looking around the room at the servants, who all stood silently in watch. He let go of Violet’s wrist, which made her think that he was done. But she was wrong.

“Go bend over the table, Violet,” he ordered. Her heart sank. She knew there was no way to talk herself out of this. She dragged herself over to the table, lifted her dress, and pulled her panties to her knees for the second time that day. The table was a little high so she had to hoist herself up, and once she was bent over it her toes barely reached the ground. She heard the king remove his belt.

“Let this be a lesson to all you servants, should you start feeling ungrateful,” the king declared to all the servants watching. He grabbed Violet’s limp wrists and crossed them behind her back, pressing them against the small of her back with one hand while he raised the belt with the other.

SLAP SLAP SLAP. The end of the belt bit in to her already sore ass cheeks. Violet squirmed against her will. She wanted to be a good girl and take her punishment, but her body’s natural reaction was to flinch and squirm. With every blow she let out a small squeal. After a few more hits, the queen spoke up.

“Henry, I think that’s enough,” she said calmly.  “Dear, we don’t even know if she asked Beatrice for more food, or if our daughter just asked that on her own,” she added, so quietly that only the king and Violet could hear it. The king looked at her and then back at the crying girl beneath him. He gave her one last smack, and then released his grip holding her to the table. Violet fell to the ground on her knees. She didn’t sob, but tears flowed down her cheeks freely.

“It doesn’t matter,” the king remarked. “Now they all know where I stand on that matter.” And with that, he left the dining room, the queen following behind him.

Ginger rushed over to tend to Violet.

“Ginger,” Violet’s meek voice whimpered, “I didn’t do anything. I was good all day”

“Oh, I believe you sweetie, don’t worry,” Ginger sympathized. “Back to work, everyone!” she called to the other servants. Everyone scattered out of the room.

Ginger helped Violet up, her underwear still around her knees.

“Before you pull those up, can I take a look?” Ginger asked. Violet nodded. She leaned against the table while Ginger carefully lifted her dress. “It doesn’t look too bad, kid. I see one spot of blood, but other than that I think you’re just going to be a little bit sore for a while. Let’s get you upstairs to the princess’s room.” As the pair exited the dining room, they encountered the queen. She looked unhappy.

“Ginger, why don’t you run a bath for Violet in Beatrice’s bathroom. I’m sure my daughter won’t mind you using her tub to soak for a bit.”

“Yes, your highness,” Ginger responded. The queen rushed away.

“Well, at least the queen believes you,” she mumbled as she led Violet upstairs. It didn’t make Violet feel any better.


	7. Bath

When the pair entered Beatrice’s room, they found the blonde sitting on her bed with a worried expression. When she saw Violet’s red-rimmed eyes, she grimaced.

Violet could barely look at the princess. She knew that the girl really did not mean to harm her with that question, but she felt angry at Beatrice’s naivety. How had she not known that challenging her father could bring nothing but pain for the very servants she was trying to help?Ginger spoke to the blonde.

“Princess Beatrice, your mother instructed me to run a bath for Violet, if that is okay with you.”

Beatrice nodded. She looked like she wanted to say more, but she kept her mouth closed, so Ginger led Violet into the bathroom attached to the room and started filling the tub with warm water.

“Let me get you a towel,” Ginger said. She left Violet in the bathroom.

Crossing into Beatrice’s room once more, Ginger found the princess still sitting on the bed, teary eyed.

“Ginger, is it my fault?” she asked dejectedly. Ginger didn’t know how to answer. Obviously the princess was the one who caused the beating, but it definitely wasn’t her intention. She wasn’t in control of her father’s actions. Ginger avoided answering directly.

“Princess, Violet knows you didn’t mean any harm. She’s going to be okay,” Ginger assured her. Before the girl could ask more questions, Ginger grabbed a towel from the linen closet and hurried back into the bathroom.

* * *

 

Violet had to admit, she loved the bath. It was the first warm one she’d ever had. Ginger helped her wash and rinse her hair, and then let her soak for a bit. Before leaving the room, she placed a fresh nightgown next to Violet’s towel.

“Thank you, ma’am,” Violet said sleepily. Ginger just nodded

“Don’t be too long in there, understand? When you’re finished, help the princess get ready for bed.” Violet just sighed. Ginger knew she was going to be fine, so she left the princess’s wing without another word.

After a few more minutes, Violet knew she should be getting out of the bathroom soon. She dried herself off and grabbed her nightgown, when she noticed herself naked in the mirror. Turning around, she looked over her shoulder at her wounds. They didn’t look as bad as they felt, but her whole bottom was very sore. She faced forward once again.

Violet never got a chance to look at herself naked like that. The servant’s room she had been sleeping in previously didn’t even have a mirror, and the girls all changed too quickly to really admire themselves. Violet stared at her angular face, with her high cheekbones and pointed nose. Her thin black hair fell at about shoulder length, and was pin-straight as opposed to the princess’s wild curls. Eyes traveling downwards, she stared at her tiny, perky breasts, with little pale pink nipples that matched her lips. Violet didn’t like how she could practically count her ribs, and that her hipbones jutted put like they were trying to break free from her skin. Moving her eyes even lower, she considered her long, bony legs that seemed to go on forever. Violet found herself wondering if the princess would think she was pretty. _Of course not_ , she answered herself quickly in her head. _I’m way too thin. The princess said so herself._ Shaking her head to clear her mind, Violet put on her nightgown, drained the tub, and entered the princess’s room once again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have Beatrice give Violet a little aftercare in the next chapter, what do you think? Leave a comment!


	8. Bread

Violet found Beatrice sitting on her bed, on the verge of tears. She wanted to be angry at her, but she could tell that the blonde really did feel bad. Beatrice looked up at her as she entered the room, but she didn’t say anything. Violet silently went over the the closet and retrieved one of the princess’s nightgowns. She walked to the bed where Beatrice sat, staring at her with wide, glossy eyes.

“Shall I help you dress for bed, princess?” Violet asked.

“Okay,” the blonde answered, “but first, I brought this for you.” She reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out a bread roll. Violet was shocked. She immediately realized how hungry she was, because she hadn’t even eaten dinner.

“I- how did you-,” she stammered.

“I put it in my pocket when my parents weren’t watching. I do it all the time really, when I want to eat in my room,” Beatrice explained. Violet couldn’t deny how hungry she was, but she knew that this certainly wasn’t allowed.

“Princess, I don’t want you to get in trouble,” she said softly. Beatrice stood up and walked over to her vanity, retrieving a key that sat amongst the various makeup items. She closed the door to her room and locked it.

“There,” she remarked. “No one will ever know!” Before Violet could protest any more, Beatrice walked back to the bed and stood right in front of her.

“You’re my servant, and that means you have to do everything I say, right?”

“Yes, princess,” Violet answered. She stared directly into the blonde’s clear blue eyes.

“Open your mouth,” Beatrice ordered. Violet obeyed. Beatrice shoved the roll between her lips. “Bite it,” she ordered again. Violet complied, biting off a sizable piece of the roll. She closed her eyes and savored the taste of a fresh piece of bread, as opposed to the stale ones she and the other servants usually were made to eat. The princess grabbed her hand and placed the rest of the bread in it. “Finish it,” she demanded. “Or else!” she added after a few seconds, with mock seriousness.

Violet supposed that this was the princess’s way of apologizing to her. The change in Beatrice’s behavior from that morning was astounding. _Maybe she’s not so bad after all_ , Violet thought. The girl had a good heart, she decided. She finished chewing the last of the bread.

“Thank you, princess,” she said sincerely. The princess just nodded. The pair stared at each other for a few seconds, until Beatrice turned around and stood facing away from her. Violet realized that she was waiting for her to unzip her dress.

She felt an odd tension between them and she helped the blonde undress. The act was so personal, more personal than dressing her had felt, or so Violet thought. She felt as if she had known Beatrice for a long time, as if she knew her heart. Truthfully, although they lived very different lives, Violet could tell that they were similar.

She pulled the dress off her princess and handed her the nightgown to put on herself, all while trying not to stare too hard at Beatrice’s naked body. Violet couldn’t explain to herself why it was so difficult to look away. She wasn’t sure she would ever get used to seeing the princess’s gorgeous, supple curves every day. She didn’t know why, but she felt the strong urge to run her hands up the girl’s body, just to see how it felt. Beatrice’s voice interrupted her fantasy.

“Violet, can I finish telling you my story?” she asked. This struck Violet as odd, because Beatrice never really asked her for permission on anything. She guessed that the girl wanted assurance that Violet found the story interesting, which she certainly did not, but the princess didn’t need to know that. Violet nodded. Beatrice sat down on the bed and patted the space next to her.

“Sit,” she ordered. Violet’s hands automatically went straight to her bottom and rubbed it lightly.

“Please, princess... it hurts too bad,” she said, in a tone barely above a whisper.

Beatrice stared at her for a few seconds, and then, to Violet’s surprise, she burst into tears.

“I’m... sor...ry!” the sobbing blonde managed to choke out. Violet didn’t know what to do. She took a step closer to Beatrice, which the girl took as an invitation to stand and bury her face into Violet’s shoulder, wrapping her arms around her wiry servant.

Violet stood there and let her cry for what felt like an hour, but really must have been only a minute or two. Eventually, she ended up hugging her princess back, rubbing her hand up and down the girl’s spine, until the sobs halted and Beatrice’s breathing evened out. The whole act was very foreign to Violet. She rarely was hugged in her youth, and no one displayed much affection to her at the castle, save for Ginger’s forehead kisses. Violet couldn’t deny that the hug felt nice, and that it fed her craving for intimacy and closeness with others that she rarely got.

Beatrice pulled back to look at Violet.

“Are you mad at me?” she asked, bringing her hands up to her eyes and rubbing them. She sat back down on her bed.

“No, princess. I know you just wanted to help,” Violet said softly. She tried to give Beatrice a reassuring look.

“Okay,” the princess replied glumly.

“Besides... I’m not supposed to sit on your bed,” Violet continued. Beatrice thought for a moment.

“Well how about you lay down, then? Laying is not sitting!” Violet looked down at the bed. She really wanted to know how it felt to lay on something so luxurious.

“I... don’t know,” was all she managed to say. She was torn.

“Well, since you’re my servant you have to do what I say. And I’m saying you have to lay down!” Beatrice exclaimed, already in a better mood. Although her face was still red and puffy from crying, she grinned happily. Violet realized she couldn’t argue with the princess’s orders. Without any more protest, she climbed onto the bed and laid on her stomach, her head turned towards where the princess sat in the middle of it.

“So, where was I? Oh, right, so then Naomi went to visit Kim and..” Beatrice rambled on, but Violet barely listened. She was too comfortable and, at that moment, felt like she could sleep for days. When the princess finally finished with the story, which ended with everyone being friends again, she sighed and then yawned. It was nearly 10:00. “I wanna go to bed now, Violet,” she said sleepily. Violet took that as her cue to stand up, even though she wished she didn’t have to. She watched Beatrice pull back the covers and wiggle her way under the massive pink comforter. “Goodnight, Violet,” she said contently. Violet leaned down to the princess’s face, and kissed the girl’s forehead, like Ginger did to her.

“Goodnight, princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is coming soon guys, I promise! Leave a comment if there's anything you hope happens


	9. Breakfast

The next morning, Violet awoke from the most comfortable sleep she’d had in years. Her new room was much warmer than the servants room downstairs, and the blankets Kasha had given her were a little bit thicker. She wished she didn’t have to get up, but as the clock chimed seven times, she knew she had to go wake the princess.

Beatrice also had a clock in her room, so Violet knew that she’d heard the chimes, but from the looks of it the princess ignored them and immediately went back to sleep. Violet walked up to the side of the bed. Beatrice’s head just barely peeled out from the thick blanket. Her golden curls laid all over the pillow and framed her face. She had he tip of her left thumb in her mouth, and was gently sucking it. Violet stifled a giggle. _Of course the brat sucks her thumb_ , she thought to herself. It was pretty in-character for what Violet knew about her. Before waking her, Violet took one last second to admire her princess She wondered how Beatrice still looked so beautiful, even while sleeping and sucking her thumb like a child. Violet sighed.

* * *

 

Kasha, as it turned out, was right when she said that waking Beatrice would take longer than expected. By the time Violet finally got her up and out of bed, it was 7:30. The sleepy princess didn’t do much talking, and just let Violet dress her in silence. Violet wondered why Beatrice was so tired. They both had slept for almost nine hours, way longer than Violet was used to. She couldn’t think of an answer, so she just gave up on wondering and guided Beatrice to her vanity chair so that Violet could stand behind her and pin her hair up. She made a mental note that, surprisingly, the princess was much less fussy in the morning. That is, if you were able to make her get out of bed, which Beatrice very much did not want to do.

By the time she was finished getting ready, it was almost 8:00.

“Princess?” Violet asked.

“Hm?” Beatrice answered.

“Where do you have your piano lessons?” Beatrice cocked her head.

“Right in here.” She gestured to the piano in the room. Violet felt stupid for asking, but she had assumed that there was another piano in the house where Beatrice took lessons. It just seemed kind of boring for the princess to have to stay in her room all day. Violet knew that Beatrice was tutored in her room as well, so she thought it would make sense for her to want to leave and use a piano downstairs. No wonder she seems so lonely, Violet thought. She stays cooped up in her room all day and only leaves to eat.

“I want breakfast,” Beatrice stated, seemingly to herself. “Come, Violet,” she ordered, and led them downstairs to the dining room, where the pair found the king and queen eating without her. Before she could say a word, the queen spoke.

“Beatrice, your piano teacher will be here any second. Go back upstairs and wait for her.” The queen didn’t even look up from her food as she spoke.

“But I’m hungry,” Beatrice whined. Yeah right, Violet thought. The brat doesn’t know what real hunger is.

“You can eat after your lesson. Go,” the queen ordered.

“But-,” the princess began to protest, but the king interjected.

“Beatrice!” he roared. Violet instinctively flinched. “Not another word from you! Upstairs, now!” If Violet had been the target of his yelling, she was certain she would have cried in fear. But Beatrice just groaned and stomped out of the room, Violet following close behind her.

* * *

 

The two waited in Beatrice’s room for her teacher, Beatrice sulking on her bed and Violet standing against the wall.

“Princess, what do you want me to do while you have your lesson?” Violet asked. She was already feeling more comfortable speaking to the princess, as she sensed that the blonde didn’t mind it, even though Kasha had told her not to speak unless spoken to. Beatrice was not very much like her parents, Violet decided. Although she was very spoiled, she didn’t seem to loathe her servants or think she was much better than them. Violet guessed that she only treated them the way she was taught to.

“Wait for me in your room,” Beatrice answered. “When I’m done, fetch me breakfast. I want to eat in here. You can bring your breakfast up too.”

“But... I don’t eat breakfast,” Violet said. She felt confused. Did Beatrice really not know that?

“Why not?” Beatrice asked, perplexed.

“Servants aren’t allowed.” The princess looked at Violet in confusion. Apparently, this was completely new information to her. Violet could tell she was thinking hard.

“But don’t you get hungr-” She was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

Beatrice immediately stopped talking and stood at attention. Violet noticed that the princess actually looked a bit nervous, which was a rare occurrence. _This piano teacher must be pretty intense_ , Violet thought.

“Hello, Beatrice,” the woman greeted her. Beatrice curtsied and bowed her head.

“Hello Miss Dujour,” she said softly. Then Beatrice turned to Violet. “You can go now,” she mumbled. Violet scurried out of the room.


	10. Piano

Violet was very curious as to why Beatrice seemed so scared of her piano teacher. She could hear the blonde warming up and playing scales from her room. Violet crept over to the doorway and peeked out, so that she could see the two in Beatrice’s room but they wouldn’t notice her there in the doorway.

To Violet’s surprise, Beatrice was a lovely pianist. She was obviously skilled, so Violet guessed that she must have been taking lessons since she was very young. Miss Dujour sat beside her on the bench, watching her every move. The princess finished the last of her scales flawlessly and then looked up at her teacher for approval.

“Well, you’re out of practice,” Miss Dujour commented sternly, “but I suppose that will do for now.” The woman was tall and broad, with a long face and sharp features. She had gray hair, and was probably in her 50’s. She seemed so harsh and critical, which was totally opposite of the way Beatrice was usually treated. It was very shocking to Violet, who had only ever seen hired help practically fall at the princess’s feet and coddle her so that they would not upset her.

Miss Dujour pulled out a piece of sheet music and a pointer stick. She set the sheet on the music stand and used her stick to indicate which part she wanted Beatrice to play.

“Start here. And don’t rush it like you usually do,” she ordered sternly. Violet watched the princess take a deep breath and then begin, her fingers gliding over the keys. The song was beautiful, and she played it so smoothly. Violet could see the concentration on her face, a look that she hadn’t seen before. It was like she was seeing a whole new side to Beatrice.

The song started out simply, but as it went on Violet could tell it became more difficult to play. She watched as Beatrice moved her fingers rapidly up and down the keyboard.

“Stop,” Miss Dujour said suddenly. Beatrice immediately halted her playing. “That’s a B flat, not a B you careless girl!” she scolded, pointing to a note in the music. “Start again.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Beatrice answered quietly, looking down at her hands. It was totally not what Violet expected. She had never seen someone speak to the princess in that way besides her parents. Moreover, she had never seen Beatrice react to that treatment in such a calm and obedient manner. If it were anyone else, Violet was sure the princess would have had a fit right then and there and refused to continue. But here she was, following orders from Miss Dujour. _Why is she so scared?_ Violet wondered.

Beatrice began again. She seemingly played the correct note this time around, because Miss Dujour let her continue past that part, but only a few measures later she was stopped again in a much harsher way.

“Beatrice!” the older woman exclaimed, as she brought her pointer stick down and quickly smacked the back of the princess’s hand with it. Beatrice whimpered and flinched. “You’re making the mistakes of a child now! Are you twelve years old?” Beatrice kept her head down.

“No, ma’am,” she answered softly. The woman continued.

“You should know better by now. Start again.” Violet stopped watching and went back in her room. _So that’s why she’s so afraid of that woman_ , she thought. She couldn’t bring herself to watch the lesson anymore, as it was reminding her of when she was punished by the king.

Violet quietly closed the door connecting their rooms. She could still hear the faint sound of music through the wall, but she didn’t want to hear Beatrice’s whimpering anymore. She laid down on her bed and waited.

An hour later, Violet heard the Beatrice’s door open and close. _They must be done_. She slowly opened the door between their rooms and peered in. Beatrice was still sitting at the piano bench, but she was alone. She just stared down at the keys.

Violet wasn’t sure if it was exactly her place, but she felt that part of her duty as the princess’s servant was to be a source of comfort for her. She crossed the room and sat down beside her on the bench. Beatrice looked over at her, a solemn expression on her face.

“I’m so stupid,” she said, in a voice barely above a whisper. It broke Violet’s heart. She didn’t know why she cared so much for Beatrice, after only really knowing her for a little over a day, but nevertheless she felt a strong bond with the blonde.

Violet grabbed Beatrice’s hands from where they laid in her lap, and ran her thumbs lightly over the backs of them, on which she was not surprised to find many little welts from where they had been smacked. “You’re not stupid,” she simply stated. She didn’t have anything else to say, so she just held Beatrice’s gaze. The blonde started back into her eyes and sniffled. Violet let go of her hands and opened her arms, which Beatrice immediately leaned into. Burying her face in Violet’s shoulder, the princess wrapped her arms around her tiny frame and squeezed for a few seconds. When she pulled away, Violet noticed wetness on her cheeks and, without even thinking, reached up to wipe the tears away.

“Do you want breakfast now, princess?” she asked. Beatrice nodded. Without another word, Violet stood up and left the room.

————

When she returned, Beatrice had cleaned up her face and no longer looked so upset. She had closed the lid of the piano and cleared her table so Violet could set down the breakfast tray.

“Sit with me, Violet,” she ordered. Violet sat in the chair at the table, but gasped as she sat and jumped back up. She had forgotten that her bottom was sore. She whined a little bit involuntarily and rubbed her backside through her dress.

“Oh! One second,” Beatrice said, and before Violet could answer she had gone over to the bed a retrieved a pillow. She placed it on Violet’s seat. “Does that help?” she asked sincerely. Violet, although slightly embarrassed, sat on the pillow and nodded. It did feel better.

While Violet was happy that Beatrice wanted to sit with her, she was not too keen on having to watch the princess eat while not being able to have any. The food looked delicious too, warm scones with butter and jam sat next to eggs. She could feel herself practically drooling over it, but how could she not? Beatrice picked up a scone and took a bite. Then she turned to Violet, and held it up.

“Open,” she ordered, indicating to Violet’s mouth. Violet couldn’t help but show the shock on her face.

“Princess...” Violet began to protest, but Beatrice interrupted.

“Violet, you have to do what I say, remember?” Violet realized that arguing with the princess was pointless. If Beatrice wanted her to eat, she’d have to eat. She opened her mouth.

“I just don’t want you to be hungry,” Beatrice said gently, as she fed Violet for the second time since they’d met.

For the rest of the meal, Beatrice kept offering Violet bites of food, which Violet learned to accept without complaint. She found that it definitely felt good to have a full stomach in the morning, something she’d never experienced. As they ate, Beatrice talked.

“I told mother that I didn’t want to have piano lessons anymore, but she said I have to because all proper ladies play piano. But she let me have a break for a few weeks at least.” Beatrice stared at her plate as she spoke. Violet knew that the blonde was venting, so she though it was best if she just listened and didn’t reply.

“I guess it’s not so bad, but I don’t like it when Miss Dujour hurts me. I’m just doing my best, but sometimes I get confused about the notes...” She paused, and then mumbled, “At least I’m better than Pearl.”

Violet couldn’t help but let a small laugh escape her lips. Leave it to Beatrice to make herself feel better by making fun of Pearl. From the stories Violet had heard about her, Pearl was one prissy bitch, way prissier than Beatrice. She could sense a possible hint of jealousy when Beatrice talked about the other princess, even though they seemed to be close friends

The princess looked at Violet and giggled. “It’s true. Pearl’s been taking lessons even longer than me, but she can barely get through _Clair de Lune_!” Violet had no idea what song that was, but she just went along with it and laughed. She was happy Beatrice’s mood was starting to pick up. The two finished the last of the breakfast, and then Violet stacked their dishes on a tray and brought them down to the kitchen.

————

“You look happy this morning, Violet,” Ginger remarked as Violet entered the kitchen. “Princess treating you well?” Violet could tell that it was supposed to be a joke.

“Actually, ma’am, she is. I can’t complain,” she said with a small smile, as she placed the dished with the rest of the dirty ones to be washed. She could tell Ginger was surprised, to say the least.

“Lucky girl,” Ginger mused. “You must be very obedient.” _No, I think she just likes me_ , Violet thought, but she kept that to herself.

“Guess so,” she mumbled as she left the kitchen to rejoin her princess upstairs.


	11. Fantasies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// mild sexual content in this chapter, and past abuse mention (nonsexual)

Violet spent the rest of the hour with Beatrice in her room, watching her play with her makeup and listening to her talk about, well, anything that popped into her mind. During that time, Violet walked around the room, tidying everything up and making the princess’s bed.

She had to admit that she had a soft spot for the princess, and she was pretty sure Beatrice felt the same way. Violet already felt so much happier than she had ever felt at the castle, or maybe ever. She realized the thing she had been missing: someone her age. All her life she had only been around adults; a ward of grown-ups who abused her, people who starved her and beat her, scolded her and put her down. Some of these people included her parents. She shuddered at the thought. _Don’t think about them_ , she told herself, like she had done so many times before. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She was much more content serving the princess. She felt that they could relate to one another deeply, despite their obvious class differences, and she was grateful for Beatrice’s kindness towards her. She stared at the blonde, who at that moment was sitting on her bed humming a tune to herself as Violet cleaned. It helped that she was so cute.

The clock struck ten. Beatrice stood up.

“I think my tutor is here,” she informed Violet. “Come,” she commanded, and beckoned for Violet to follow her downstairs.

At the bottom of the steps stood Miss Visage, an intense-looking woman who couldn’t have been older than forty. Beatrice, obviously more comfortable with her than she was with Miss Dujour, called down to her tutor from the top with a smile.

“Hi, Miss Visage!” she exclaimed. “Can I have my lesson in the study today?”

“Okay, Princess Beatrice,” the woman answered. She turned and began walking past the stairs towards the study, in the opposite direction of the dining room. Beatrice continued to descend the stairs, Violet close behind her.

Violet had been to the study a few times, only to tidy it up. It was a medium sized room with a table and some chairs, a warm fireplace, and a gigantic bookshelf against the wall, fully stocked with all sorts of books. They always fascinated Violet. Sometimes she imagined being allowed to pick one up and read it while sitting in the windowsill and sipping tea, like she had seen Beatrice and the queen do on occasion. It was yet another one of her unrealistic daydreams.

When they arrived in the room, Beatrice pointed to an armchair in the corner of the room, away from the table but next to the fireplace. “Sit, Violet.” Violet happily complied, basking in the warmth of the lit fireplace. The armchair was large and soft. It engulfed her as she shifted and made herself comfortable.

“Who’s this, Beatrice?” Miss Visage asked, sounding genuinely curious.

“That’s Violet,” Beatrice declared. “Mother said that I’m old enough to have my own servant now!”

“How lovely, dear,” the tutor answered. “Okay Beatrice, let’s begin.” They began the lesson seated at the table, a few feet away from where Violet sat. She listened intently from her chair as Miss Visage spoke to Beatrice. After all, Violet had never even gone to school before, let alone had a private lesson. She wanted to find out what it was all about.

The three stayed in the study for two hours. Violet only left once, to fetch Beatrice water after the girl complained about being thirsty.

First, Miss Visage had Beatrice read out loud from a book. It was meant to improve her reading and speaking skills, important qualities for a princess to have. Violet watched in awe. The princess may have been naive, but she turned out to be pretty book smart, at least in Violet’s opinion. The princess read out loud faster than Violet could read in her head, and there were a lot of words Beatrice read that the brunette knew she herself would never have been able to spell or pronounce.

For the entire lesson and each subsequent one, Violet listened intently. She enjoyed hearing Miss Visage’s teachings, which were given in a much kinder tone than the piano teacher’s lessons were. She had an idea, that maybe she could get a little smarter if she went to all Beatrice’s lessons and tried to pick up as much as she could. At least, Violet knew that paying attention couldn’t hurt. For the most part, she was able to understand a lot of what Miss Visage was teaching. The one part where she had no idea what was going on was at the very end, during Beatrice’s French lesson. It all sounded like gibberish to Violet, and she had to stifle a giggle as Beatrice struggled to pronounce a few words and was forced to repeat them over and over.

After that, the lesson was over. Violet stood up from her comfy chair and followed Beatrice to the kitchen for lunch.

————

The rest of the day went as expected. Violet followed Beatrice back to her room where she continued cleaning and listening to the princess talk. They had an uneventful dinner at the table with the king and queen, to Violet’s relief.

After dinner, which Violet ate in the kitchen with the other servants, she arrived upstairs to find Beatrice standing in her room wearing (presumably) nothing but her bathrobe.

“Run me a bubble bath,” she commanded. Violet complied without another word, walking into the bathroom and beginning to fill the tub while Beatrice waited in her room. Once it was ready, she called the princess in.

Beatrice immediately removed her robe and stood before Violet, completely nude. She seemed completely unashamed of letting Violet see her body. Violet supposed that she was used to being bathed by servants all her life, so it was totally normal for her. The blonde walked over to the tub and felt the water with her hand.

“It’s too hot, Violet. Can you make it a little colder?” she asked.

“Of course, princess,” Violet answered, and began adding a bit of cold water while Beatrice sat nude on the edge of the tub. As she worked, Beatrice spoke.

“Where do you take a bath, Violet?” she wondered. Violet looked at her funny.

“I don’t,” she replied. “We’re only allowed to take cold showers. That happens downstairs by the kitchen every Sunday.” Violet had gotten to skip hers from the previous day because of the bath she took. All the servants hated the shower. Even though it only lasted about a minute, they always left shivering with blue lips. Most took as little time as possible and actually cleaned themselves with washcloths outside the shower before bed. Violet shuddered just thinking of how cold it was.

Beatrice didn’t say another word about it as Violet finished with the water, and just climbed into the tub. Violet forced herself to look up at the ceiling, or else she knew she would be caught staring again. She didn’t think that Beatrice actually minded at all, but it was just confusing to Violet. She couldn’t explain to herself why she wanted to look so badly; why her stomach flipped at the sight of Beatrice’s nude body, why her brain was telling her to reach over and palm the princess’s breasts, to run her thumb over her rosy nip-

“Violet, can you wash my hair now?” Beatrice interrupted her daydream. _That was intense_ , Violet thought. She tried to put it out of her mind, and got to work on scrubbing Beatrice’s hair. The blonde slid down and tossed her head back to submerge her hair in the water, and then pointed to the shampoo for Violet to use. Violet lathered it up and threaded her fingers into Beatrice’s hair, massaging her scalp. The princess sighed with obvious pleasure and closed her eyes. Violet felt happy with herself that she was able to please Beatrice. She glanced down at the blonde. From her angle, she could just see the tops of Beatrice’s breasts above the water. Violet couldn’t help but think about what it would feel like to press kisses between them, to take one of her pink nipples in her mouth and suck, to reach her hand down and bury her fingers between Beatrice’s legs in the patch of soft blonde curls. Once again, Violet realized she was having inappropriate thoughts and tried to shake them out of her head. _What am I thinking?_ she questioned herself. Not only was Beatrice her master, of sorts, she was also a girl. Violet had never heard about two girls doing the things she wanted to do with Beatrice. _What’s wrong with me?_

“Rinse,” she managed to say. Beatrice tilted her head back and let Violet pour the water over her head. Even drenched, she still looked like the most beautiful girl Violet had ever seen. She ran her fingers through the princess’s long locks to get all the shampoo out.

Violet decided to spend a little less time on the conditioner. She wanted to get Beatrice out of the tub and dressed as soon as possible, because she wasn’t sure if she could handle any more dirty fantasies springing up in her mind. Luckily, Beatrice prevented those by being a total brat about having her hair brushed.

“Ow, Violet!” she whined, as Violet did her best to gently drag the brush through the blonde curls. “That huuuuurts!” She instinctively reached back and tried to block the brush with her hand. Violet gently intercepted the princess’s hand and guided it back into the water, which Beatrice surprisingly allowed her to do.

“Sorry, princess,” Violet apologized. “It’ll be over soon.” She did her best to be careful, but by the time she was finished she was soaking wet from being splashed by Beatrice so many times. The princess groaned when it was finally over.

“Can I get out now?” she asked, exasperated. Violet held back a snicker at the way Beatrice was acting; she sounded like an unruly child asking her mother for permission.

“Yes, princess, you’re finished.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you like where this is going or if there’s anything you want to see happen! I’m curious to know where you guys think the story will go!


	12. Exploring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just two girls exploring their bodies, nothing wrong with that :)  
> ...This chapter is a tiny bit sexual

Violet helped Beatrice into her robe, and then began working on towel drying the princess’s hair. The curls were already naturally forming, so Violet simply patted them with the towel so she wouldn’t mess them up.

“Violet, you should take a bath in here,” Beatrice said as Violet worked. She sat on the edge of the still-full tub and looked up at her servant standing before her.

Violet paused. “I don’t know, princess...” she started. Beatrice just stared at her. She already knew what the girl would reply, ‘You’re my servant, you have to do what I say.’ Violet continued to speak before she got a chance. “Okay... I will.” Beatrice grinned and dipped her hand in the water.

“It’s still warm for you, Vi! Get in now, before it gets cold.” Violet was suddenly very self-conscious. It seemed like Beatrice wanted to watch her bathe, because she made no move to leave the room. Violet felt very embarrassed about her body, especially in comparison to Beatrice’s. As much as she didn’t want to admit it to herself, she really wanted to Beatrice to think she was pretty. She silently scolded herself. There was no point to hiding it, the princess already knew she was stick thin. Besides, she knew Beatrice would never look at Violet the way Violet looked at her.

With a dejected sigh, Violet retrieved her towel from where it hung and folded it next to the tub. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and pulled her dress over her head, standing before where the princess sat on the edge of the tub.

Violet looked down at herself, and then at Beatrice. She watched the blonde’s eyes scan over her body. Goosebumps rose to the surface of her skin. Beatrice opened her mouth to speak, and Violet mentally braced herself.

“Whoa, your waist is so tiny!” she exclaimed. Without warning, the princess reached out and put a hand on either side of Violet’s waist, squeezing gently. Violet supposed it wasn’t as bad of a reaction as she had feared. Beatrice’s face was one of wonder. Her eyes moved up from Violet’s waist and landed on her breasts. “So little,” the blonde mumbled, barely audibly. She placed her hands on the sides of Violet’s ribcage and rubbed up and down slowly, feeling the bones under her skin. Beatrice let her thumbs graze the sides of Violet’s breasts, which made her breath hitch in her throat. The princess looked up into her eyes.

“I’ve never seen another girl without clothes before,” she admitted. Violet could feel her heartbeat in her stomach. Beatrice moved her right hand fully onto Violet’s breast and began running her thumb back and forth over her nipple. Violet sighed contentedly. She could tell none of Beatrice’s touches were sexual in nature. She was just exploring. Still, Violet could feel herself making her panties wet, which she was still wearing. Not for much longer, though.

Beatrice removed her hands from Violet’s torso and ran the back of her left one down her stomach.

“So flat...” The blonde seemed to be making her way downwards on Violet’s body. She rubbed her fingers over the bumps where Violet’s hipbones jutted out. Then, she slid her fingers just under the top of the waistband on Violet’s underwear.

Beatrice’s eyes looked upward to meet Violet’s. She didn’t say anything, but Violet nodded, because she knew Beatrice was waiting for permission.

The princess slowly dragged Violet’s panties past her hips, down her thighs, and let them drop to the ground. Violet stepped out and nudged them to the side with her foot, and then stood with her feet together. Beatrice gasped. Violet immediately felt a sense of dread. She was worried the princess could tell she was wet and would be angry with her.

“Your thighs don’t touch each other!” Beatrice exclaimed in shock. Violet hadn’t realized. Sighing with relief, she looked down at herself, but it was hard to tell from her angle. She looked back at Beatrice and gave her a puzzled smile.

“I guess not,” was all she could say. The pair stared at each other, and then both began to giggle. The odd tension in the room dissipated. Violet felt much more comfortable after realizing that her princess wasn’t going to judge or make fun of her body. She still felt an ache at the pit of her stomach, though. She knew she wasn’t going to be able to touch herself to get rid of it just yet, not in front of Beatrice.

Beatrice poked Violet’s bellybutton, which was at eye level for her because of how she was sitting on the edge of the tub. “You better get in soon, before the water runs cold,” she warned her. Violet nodded, and climbed into the tub while Beatrice stood up and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments telling me what you think! Love you all!


	13. Nightmares

Violet’s days at the castle after becoming Beatrice’s servant were much happier. Violet liked that, with Beatrice, she always knew where she stood. It was obvious for anyone to see that the princess deeply cared for her servant. Both girls thrived off of having the constant companionship that they had never had before. They got along really well most of them time, although there were times when Beatrice was moody or cranky and would snap at Violet. Yet every time, without fail, she felt such remorse for it that she would run into Violet’s arms apologizing, and usually crying. Violet actually found it a little bit endearing; her princess was such a spoiled little brat, yet so sensitive and caring at the same time.

They fell into a routine, which was comforting. Violet woke Beatrice up early for piano lessons twice a week, Monday and Wednesday, and let her sleep until 8:30 for the rest of the weekdays. On piano days, she comforted Beatrice after her lesson with hugs and forehead kisses. Then the two would share Beatrice’s breakfast in her room.

After breakfast every day was Beatrice’s lesson with Miss Visage, which usually took place in the study. Violet would sit and try to absorb as much information as possible just by listening to them. When the lesson was finished, Beatrice pretty much had free time for the rest of the day, besides her obligatory dinner with her parents. Sometimes she would lead Violet into the study and the two would read books, while other times she would teach Violet the rules to silly little games she made up and they would play in Beatrice’s room. On occasion, Beatrice would be so sleepy that she would take a nap, while Violet sat in a chair in her room and waited for her to wake up, sometimes falling asleep herself.

The fact that Beatrice was always so sleepy in the morning and sometimes in the afternoon puzzled Violet. The princess always went to bed pretty early, yet no matter what she always woke up seeming like she had barely slept. Violet wanted to know why, but she never could quite build up the courage or figure out how to ask.

————

Bath time continued to be a struggle for Violet. Beatrice got more and more comfortable being naked around her, and would often remove her clothes way before the bath was ready and remain nude in the bathroom while Violet bathed, basking in the steam from the warm tub and using her towel to dry her hair. Although Violet also became comfortable with Beatrice seeing her body, she still had to suppress her physical reaction to the princess. It didn’t help that Beatrice would occasionally walk over to the tub and run a hand through Violet’s hair as she bathed, letting the strands fall between her fingers absentmindedly. She wished Beatrice would run her hands all over her body, like she did the first time she saw Violet naked. Still, there was a tenderness to Beatrice’s touch that Violet really appreciated. It made her feel safe and warm. She hadn’t been shown that type of affection before, but she quickly learned that it was important to her.

One time, after Violet had finished bathing, Beatrice (who was still nude) pulled her over to the large mirror and made her look at herself.

“Look, Violet, you’re getting fatter!” she said proudly. It was true; eating breakfast and getting a full night’s sleep had been making Violet feel much better. She was still extremely thin, but she could see a minuscule layer of fat beginning to accumulate on her tummy. She ran her hand over it and looked at Beatrice, grinning.

“I guess so,” she said. She could tell that Beatrice was proud of herself for causing the weight gain. Violet was just grateful to be treated well.

————

As the chilly November ended and December began, Violet was happy to be living in her new room. It was nowhere near as cold as her old room was, and she had a much better blanket. Still, sometimes she would wake up in the middle of the night to noises. She would listen from her bed, but they usually stopped as quickly as they started, and she could never figure out where they had came from, or if she had just imagined them.

One night, Violet awoke to the sound of crying. She looked at her clock, illuminated by the moonlight. It was 2:30 AM. She got out of bed and peeped her head into Beatrice’s room, where she found the princess weeping in bed. Violet approached the bed. The princess noticed her and began to wipe her eyes.

“What happened, princess?” Violet asked, concerned.

“Just another nightmare,” Beatrice whined. Violet reached out and stroked her face. She didn’t know that Beatrice had nightmares, and from the way she said it, it sounded like nightmares were a common occurrence.

“Do you want a hug?” Beatrice nodded. Before Violet could make a move the princess grabbed her arm and pulled her down into the bed. She wrapped herself around Violet’s body like a koala. Violet could feel the princess shaking, although she had stopped crying. They laid on their sides, facing each other, with Beatrice’s face buried in Violet’s shoulder.

“Mmmmmph,” the princess finally moaned after a minute. She pulled back and looked Violet in the eyes. “Sleep here tonight?” she asked timidly. Violet knew that it was meant to be an order, but it definitely came out as a question. Her eyes said: _Please don’t leave_.

“Okay,” Violet whispered. Beatrice pulled the cover all the way up to their necks. She shifted until Violet laid on her back with Beatrice curled at her side. It didn’t take long before both girls drifted off to sleep again.

————

Violet woke up warm. No, not warm, hot. She slowly opened her eyes as the clock chimed seven times. _What’s going on?_ she thought. _Where am I?_

She heard a sigh behind her and suddenly the memories of the previous night came flooding back. She realized she was so warm because Beatrice was pressed against her back, spooning her with a long arm tightly wrapped around her little waist. The princess’s breath tickled the back of her neck. One of her thick legs had somehow forced its way between Violet’s, making their bodies completely press up against each other.

Violet wished she could turn around and look at the princess without waking her, but it was impossible. Even better, Violet wished that they could stay in bed together forever, cuddling against one another for eternity. She told herself to stop thinking about it, but in her sleepy state her imagination continued to run. She wanted to wake up with Beatrice in her arms and pepper her face with kisses, to nibble and suck on the girl’s plump bottom lip and then slide her hands down past the waistband of her panties and- _enough_! Violet thought. She needed to get out of the bed and calm down.

“Princess,” she whispered. Beatrice stirred slightly, but she didn’t loosen her grip around Violet’s waist. Violet began to try to wiggle out, when she realized that Beatrice was very much awake.

“Violet noooooo,” the princess whined as Violet tried to escape. She snuggled in closer to her back. Violet rolled her eyes, but only because she knew Beatrice wouldn’t see.

“Princess, you have to get ready for your piano lesson.” She somehow was able to pry the bratty princess off of her and stood up from the bed. Violet yawned. She still felt groggy, most likely due to the fact that she had been woken up in the middle of the night. _No wonder Beatrice is always tired_ , she thought. _The nightmares probably keep her up_.

Beatrice protested the entire time Violet pinned her hair and made her get dressed. But after being her servant for around a month, Violet knew how to deal with her when she was cranky. He usual method was just to distract the princess by talking to her.

“Did you sleep okay last night after...” Violet trailed off. She stood in front of Beatrice, who sat on the edge of the bed, to fix the front of her hair.

“Yeah,” she mumbled. Their eyes met. Suddenly, Beatrice grabbed Violet around the waist and pulled her into a gentle hug, her arms wrapping around Violet’s waist and the side of her face pressing into her stomach. “Thanks for staying with me.”

Violet grinned. The princess almost never said “thank you,” especially not to servants. It was looked down upon amongst the royals. But then again, so was sleeping in the same bed with your servant.

“You’re welcome, princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha remember when I put in the tags that this wasn’t a slow burn? I think I lied oops. But don’t worry, I have a plan and we’re getting there, I think maybe Vi and Beatrice are getting pretty close lately, that might lead to something ;) leave a comment please I love reading them!


	14. Kissing Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, fluff, and h/c all in one chapter! TW graphic consensual lesbian sex

After that night, Violet was much more conscious of the times that Beatrice had nightmares. At least two times a week, she would wake up to the princess crying, trudge over to her bed, and get in without another word, letting Beatrice snuggle up to her immediately. Eventually, she found herself waking up every single night for a few minutes out of habit, just to check.

One night, as they were getting ready for bed, Beatrice grabbed Violet’s wrist and sat her down on the bed. The sun had set, so Violet had already lit candles all around the room to give them some light.

“Can you sleep in here tonight?” Beatrice blurted. Violet knew she wanted her to fall asleep there as opposed to coming in in the middle of the night, and she had to say it was a tempting offer. Part of her brain said not to do it, because she knew she would get attached, and her fantasies were already out of control. Sometimes when she slept in Beatrice’s bed she would have vivid dreams in which she and the blonde engaged in intense, passionate kisses, and she always woke up disappointed that the dreams weren’t real. Another part of her brain, the greedy part, told her to say yes, because she would get to cuddle her princess all night even if she couldn’t do anything else with her. And the bed was just so damn comfortable. The greedy part won.

“Yes, princess,” she replied after a bit of thinking. Beatrice looked so happy.

“Really?” Something told Violet that the princess thought she would say no. Violet just nodded. The two crawled into bed and laid side by side.

“Can we talk for a little while?” Beatrice asked. Violet rolled onto her side to face the girl.

“What do you want to talk about?” She could tell the princess had something to say.

“Well...” Beatrice began, “have you ever kissed a boy?” Violet was caught off guard. She didn’t answer immediately, and Beatrice continued. “Mama said that servants don’t wait until they’re married to kiss. Is that true?” Violet supposed it was. Most servants didn’t have enough money for a wedding, so they didn’t really factor waiting for marriage into the relationship.

“I guess so... and yes, I have,” Violet answered slowly. Beatrice’s eyes widened. She rolled over, so that the two were now facing each other on their sides.

“You have? Did you like it?”

Violet thought for a moment. “No, not really,” she answered truthfully. She had been 13, just before she had started working at the castle. “I don’t think I like boys very much.”

“Daddy said I have to get married next year but... I don’t know anything about boys! Violet...” she hesitated. Violet looked at her and waited for what she was going to say. “Can you show me how to kiss?”

Violet’s heart stopped in her chest. She could feel her stomach in a knot. “Y-you want me to kiss you?” she asked in disbelief. Beatrice nodded. _Don’t do it_ , Violet’s mind told her. _If you do it you won’t ever want to stop_.

“Please,” Beatrice asked timidly, a rosy blush rising to her cheeks. “I’ve never done it before...”

“Okay,” Violet said without even thinking. She reached a hand out and stroked Beatrice’s cheek, and then scooted closer to her so that their bodies were touching and they were almost nose to nose. Grabbing her face, Violet leaned in slowly and pressed a gentle, chaste kiss to the princess’s lips. She pulled back and looked into the girl’s eyes.

“That’s it?” Beatrice asked, confused.

“No,” Violet said. _If you want a real kiss I can show you a real kiss._ Immediately, she leaned back in and kissed her again, this time opening her mouth a bit and teasing Beatrice’s lip with her tongue. Selfishly, she captured the princess’s bottom lip in her mouth and gave it a gentle suck, like she had been fantasizing about for days. As they kissed, she coaxed Beatrice’s mouth open. After a few moments, the princess began to mimic her actions and kiss back. She started to explore Violet’s mouth with her tongue, while gently wrapping her lips around Violet’s top lip. Violet gave her bottom lip a nibble.

She could hear and feel the girl sighing into her mouth. Beatrice laid a hand on Violet’s waist, and gently rolled her hips against Violet’s, though she couldn’t tell if it was on purpose or not. Either way, it turned her on so much that she could feel herself soaking her panties from it. She wondered if Beatrice felt the same amount of intensity, or if this was only simply practice for boys to her.

After what felt like eternity to Violet, she finished the kiss with on last nibble of Beatrice’s bottom lip and pulled back. Beatrice stared back at her, red faced. Violet noticed that her whole face was flushed, and she was panting. “Breathe, princess,” she said gently. She nudged her nose against Beatrice’s, reveling in their closeness while she still could. The gesture was so tender, it was intoxicating to Violet. She felt like, in that moment, she needed to be physically close to her princess, or else she would die.

Violet really did not want to move, and it seemed like Beatrice didn’t either, because her breathing had begun to return to normal, yet she had made no effort to move away, or even take her hand off of Violet’s waist.

She watched the girl’s eyes flutter closed as she sighed. “I....” Beatrice trailed off. She looked back at Violet, lost. Both knew deep down that they weren’t supposed to have done that. Girls never kiss each other in that way, or at least not that Violet had ever seen. But as it happened, it didn’t feel wrong. And Beatrice certainly seemed to enjoy it.

“Did I do it right?” Beatrice finally asked timidly. In that instant, she seemed needy and desperate for Violet’s approval. She could tell the blonde wanted to be praised. Something about her sudden submissiveness lit a fire in Violet’s tummy, and she was reminded about her arousal. She had a strong urge to dominate Beatrice; she wanted to tell her exactly what to do and how to do it, and somehow she knew that the princess would comply.

“Beatrice, you were a very good girl,” Violet praised. Beatrice’s eyes widened, surprised that she used her name instead of addressing her as “princess.” She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. As their bodies were still pressed together, Violet felt the princess squeeze her thighs together. It gave her even more courage. “Say thank you,” she ordered. Beatrice squirmed.

“Thank you, Violet,” she whispered. Their noses continued to touch.

“Do you want to do it again, princess?” Violet asked. She wasn’t quite finished playing with her princess, especially with Beatrice in this state. The blonde nodded timidly.

“Speak, Beatrice.” Violet wanted to be sure she really did want another kiss. “We can go to sleep now if you want, or we can do it again. Up to you.” Beatrice thought for a moment.

“I wanna do it again,” she said, nodding. Her tone of voice made her sound like she was begging. “Please.”

Without another word, Violet captured the blonde’s lips in hers and picked up where they last left off. She slipped her arm over Beatrice’s hip and placed her hand on the small of her back, over the girl’s satin nightgown. Pulling Beatrice in closer, Violet nudged the crease between her thighs until she lifted her top leg and allowed Violet to drive her knee between them. She pressed her thigh up against Beatrice’s crotch as her nightgown rode up. Just as she’d hoped, Beatrice had soaked her panties. As Violet increased the pressure on her crotch with her leg, Beatrice began to whimper into her mouth.

As they kissed, Violet wondered if the princess had ever truly pleasured herself before. She obviously felt aroused, and she had began to grind her pussy against Violet’s leg, but she didn’t seem to be trying to get herself off. Violet removed her leg from between Beatrice’s. She moaned at the loss of contact.

“Beatrice, lay on your back,” Violet said, gently but firmly. The princess looked at her confusedly for a few seconds, and then did as she was told. “Good girl,” Violet cooed, and she could see the slightest hint of a smile on her needy face. Violet climbed on top of her and straddled her hips, sitting upright. Both of their nightgowns had ridden up to above their hips, so Violet’s panties made direct contact with Beatrice’s.

“Have you ever touched yourself?” she asked boldly. She knew that if she wanted answers she was going to have to be dominant and firm with the princess. Beatrice didn’t answer for a few seconds and looked like she was thinking. Violet decided to be more specific. “Have you rubbed yourself down here?” she rephrased, as she lifted her hips, slid her hand between them, and gently patted Beatrice’s crotch. Beatrice nodded slowly, a blush rising to her cheeks. “Speak, princess.”

“Yes, Violet,” Beatrice said immediately. Violet loved the way she looked when she was embarrassed. The blush spread down her face to her chest as well. Violet leaned forward and put her hands next to either side of the princess’s head on the bed, so that their faces lined up and she was looking directly into her eyes.

“Have you stuck your fingers inside yourself?” she asked, in the most descriptive way possible so she would get a straight answer. Beatrice’s eyes widened. She slowly shook her head no.

“Beatrice...” Violet said with mock contempt. The princess immediately realized her mistake.

“No, Violet,” she corrected herself. Violet was impressed that she didn’t have to order her to speak. _Smart little girl_ , she thought. She leaned down and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose, and then sat up on Beatrice’s hips again.

Violet believed her, but she could not relate. There had been many nights where she had gotten too aroused by Beatrice’s gorgeous curves, and fingered herself in her tiny bed after the princess had gone to sleep. She usually bit the corner of her pillow in order to keep herself from making any sound, and laid a towel down before she started so she wouldn’t make a mess of her sheets. Then she would spread her legs and pump her fingers in and out of her cunt with one hand while rubbing her little nub with the other, until she made her whole body tremble and her hands soaking wet. It was one of the many pleasures that came with having her own room. After all, she knew other servants touched themselves late at night sometimes, but they had to be extremely quiet and hide under their covers so as not to alert the other girls in the crowded room.

Violet climbed off of Beatrice. “Princess, can I teach you to pleasure yourself?” she asked sincerely. She really wanted to tear off Beatrice’s clothes and bury her face in the girl’s pussy, but she knew that it was important for the princess to figure out how to fuck herself first.

“Yes, Violet,” she answered, with a hungry look in her eyes. Violet felt a jolt of pleasure run up her body every time Beatrice said her name in that obedient way.

“Stand up and take off your clothes.” Beatrice scrambled off the bed and tore her nightgown over her head. _Eager much?_ Violet thought, snickering out loud. Beatrice stood next to the bed in just her panties, waiting for another command. _What a little submissive._ Violet raised an eyebrow and gestured to her panties.

“Those too, Trix,” she ordered. Beatrice’s nose twitched, presumably at the nickname Violet had just called her, but she yanked her white lace underwear down the legs without a word. Violet watched her, and then stood up from the bed and retrieved a towel, laying it down in the center of the bed, where she then propped up some pillows against the headboard. “Sit,” she told Beatrice, who crawled to the middle and laid back in the spot Violet had prepared for her. She was mostly sitting up, with her long legs stretched straight out in front of her. She pressed her thighs together and kept her arms at her sides while Violet crawled onto the very end of the large bed and faced her, kneeling. She grabbed Beatrice’s ankles and gently pulled them apart while also pushing them towards the girl’s body, so that the princess ended up spread out on display. Violet unconsciously licked her lips, but wished she was licking Beatrice’s. Next time. Selfishly, she allowed herself to reach out and stroke the princess’s outer lips with her thumbs. She spread them even further apart, to take a peek at the blonde’s glistening pink insides. Doing her best not to directly touch Beatrice’s sensitive nub, Violet used a thumb to pull back her hood and expose it. She glanced up at Beatrice, whose eyes were trained on her hands, entranced.

“Rub yourself here,” she directed. The princess brought her hand down to her folds and began rubbing her two fingers over her clit. She immediately started mewling, her legs twitching and coming together. Violet put a hand on the middle of either one of her thighs and pushed them back open, leaning her weight on them.

“I’m gonna hold you open like this, okay Beatrice? You rub yourself until I say so.” Beatrice nodded, looking desperate and needy.

“Beatrice!” Violet barked, making her jump. “Speak.” she ordered sternly.

“Yes, Violet!” Beatrice immediately replied.

“Good girl,” Violet praised, to let her know that she wasn’t actually angry. “Begin.”

Beatrice started moving her fingers again, starting off slowly. As Violet held her legs open, she leaned towards her face. The princess had closed her eyes, and had on an expression of pure pleasure.

“Open your eyes and look at me, Trix,” Violet ordered. Beatrice complied. Violet was extremely pleased with the princess’s level of obedience so far. It was like she had been waiting to be dominated by someone, because in almost all aspects of her life she was the one who was usually in charge. Even her own parents couldn’t order her around without her putting up some type of protest, yet here she was, letting her servant turn her into a obedient little fucktoy. 

Violet stared into Beatrice’s baby blues. She could tell that the princess was reaching a plateau in terms of pleasure, so she decided it was time to increase the intensity.

“Stop touching yourself.”

Beatrice blinked. She brought her fingers to a halt, but kept them still on her clit. Violet released the princess’s legs.

“Put your fingers in your mouth and suck on them.” she commanded. Beatrice hesitated. For the first time that night, she didn’t know if she wanted to do what Violet was asking. Violet sensed her discomfort. She leaned her head down until their foreheads touched.

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, princess,” she said softly, pressing a kiss to the girl’s cheek. “It might make the next part easier, though. It’s up to you.” Beatrice pondered for a moment, and then brought her hand up to her mouth, slowly inserting her middle and ring fingers between her lips. Violet smiled down at her.

“You’re such an obedient girl, Trix.” She stroked Beatrice’s cheek with the back of her hand. “Get those fingers nice and wet, okay?”

“Mmhmm,” Beatrice answered, sucking on her own arousal. It didn’t taste as strong as the princess had thought it would. Once Violet thought they were probably wet enough, she grabbed Beatrice’s wrist and pulled her hand out of her mouth. Beatrice released her fingers with a pop.

“Now, listen princess. You’re going to stick these two fingers inside your hole. You can start with one first, since you’ve never done it before. Do you understand?” Violet explained. She used a tender tone of voice, because she knew Beatrice was nervous. She didn’t ever want her to feel scared or totally uncomfortable.

“Yes, Violet,” the princess answered softly. Violet, still holding the blonde’s wrist, guided her hand down her body and positioned her middle finger at her entrance. She moved until she was sitting next to Beatrice’s hips, to the side. “Go ahead, Trix.”

Slowly, Beatrice pushed her middle finger past her own folds, letting out a low whine. While one finger was pretty small by Violet’s standards, she guessed that Beatrice had never inserted anything inside herself at all, so it would take a bit of getting used to. Once she got past the knuckle, she slid it out and pushed it back in again a few times. After a minute or so she went to slide it out, but Violet stopped her hand.

“Can you push your second finger in and keep it there for a little bit longer, honey? So you get used to being filled?”

“Okay,” Beatrice mumbled sweetly. She wiggled her ring finger into her hole as well, as her nose scrunched and she shut her eyes. Violet placed a hand on the curve of her soft stomach and rubbed it a moment, to distract her from the stretch in case she felt sore. She could see her juices coating her long thick digits and dripping off onto the towel beneath her. Violet longed to touch Beatrice all over her body, to pull the needy princess’s fingers out of her cunt and replace them with her own, to lap up the arousal that was pooling on the towel and dripping down towards Beatrice’s dark pink asshole, which was on full display. Violet vowed to make Beatrice cum so hard that she would undoubtedly consent to another session of... whatever this was. _Education_?

Without waiting for Violet’s orders, Beatrice began to pump her fingers in and out of her hole, moaning unashamedly. Violet felt even more heat rising inside of her as she watched her princess pleasure herself. She grabbed Beatrice’s free hand and placed it by her clit.

“Rub yourself,” she said, although the princess had already started doing just that. In a perfect scenario, she wanted the blonde to finish herself, but she knew that that was a tall order, especially for Beatrice’s first time. As long as she felt pleasure, Violet was happy.

She dragged herself over to sit next to Beatrice’s upper body. Reaching out, she caressed the princess’s nipple, rolling it between her thumb and forefinger. Beatrice looked over at her.

“Keep going, princess.” Her moans were getting shorter and higher pitched. Violet could tell her arousal was intensifying. She continued to play with her nipples, pinching one a few times and then switching over to the other one. Beatrice mumbled something.

“What, Trix?”

“Harder, please,” Beatrice begged. Her panting was much heavier and she was writhing around, though she continued touching herself. Violet didn’t have to be told twice. She grabbed the nipple closest to her and pinched. Hard. The princess began to yelp and squirm, but Violet kept a firm grasp. Beatrice’s hand stopped pumping in and out of her cunt, as she rode the wave of her first ever orgasm. Her whole body tensed as she came; her knees bent, her back arched, and she threw her head back on the pillow against the bed frame. Violet let her have her release, and then slowly let go of her nipple after Beatrice’s moans subsided and her muscles relaxed. She watched the blonde coat her own fingers in cum, and gently pull them out of herself. She brought them closer to her face, inspecting them.

“You wanna clean those in your mouth?” Violet asked softly, her voice heavy with desire. Beatrice stared at her hand again for a few seconds.

“Please, Violet, I don’t want to, I-,” Beatrice stammered out, still out of breath. Violet cut her off.

“Then you don’t have to, Beatrice,” she reassured sweetly, running a hand over the blonde’s forehead, which was slick with sweat. She grabbed her wrist and brought it up to her own mouth. Looking into Beatrice’s eyes, she smiled, and then took both her fingers into her mouth and sucked the arousal off of them. It tasted amazing to Violet; musky and sweet, just like Beatrice’s cunt smelled.

The princess’s mouth hung open as she watched Violet taste her. “It’s good?” she asked timidly. Violet nodded.

“Relax, princess. Let me clean you up.” She got off the bed and fetched a washcloth, which she wet with warm water in the bathroom.

She cleaned the princess’s fingers first, scrubbing her hands one by one. “Spread you legs wide,” she instructed Beatrice, who immediately complied. Violet ran the cloth through her folds gently, earning her some whimpers from the sensitive princess. She made sure to clean the fluids out of Beatrice’s blonde patch of hair, and then dragged the cloth down and swiped it over her asshole, because she had seen the princess drip. Beatrice squirmed a little, but she let her do it without any protest.

Violet got up and brought the washcloth back to the bathroom. When she returned to the bed, she took a second to drink in the sight of her princess. Beatrice looked absolutely ruined, laying on the bed with her legs spread, sweating, with her hair all over the place and her arm draped over her forehead, breathing hard with her eyes closed. The rest of the room was pretty dark, so the candles around the bed give Beatrice a soft glow. She looked like a painting.

Beatrice herd Violet approach the bed and opened her eyes.

“Your turn, Violet,” she said. “Now I wanna watch you do it.” Violet raised her eyebrows.

“You do?” The princess nodded. She scooted herself over to the left side of the bed, and pushed the towel she was laying on to the right. Violet squeezed her thighs together. Beatrice’s session had made her so unbelievably wet, so she already knew she needed to take care of it soon. Without another word she stripped off her nightgown and shimmied her panties down to the floor. Laying down on the bed, she wasted no time. Violet bent her legs and planted her feet apart. She didn’t even need to suck her finders, she knew her pussy was already sopping. Beatrice laid on her side next to Violet and watched her every move, but Violet didn’t pay much attention to her, because she was desperate to get herself off. She plunged three fingers into her cunt without any stretching beforehand, to Beatrice’s amazement.

Violet was a pro at making herself come quickly by now. She curled her fingers to hit her g-spot and brought her other hand down to rub her clit furiously. Her breathing hitched as she began to pick up the pace, fucking herself fast and hard. Beatrice reached out, and Violet thought she was going to play with her nipples, but the princess just placed her hand flat on Violet chest between her breasts and held it there and she masturbated, feeling her heartbeat. It was such a random gesture, but it felt very tender. Violet continued to be completely endeared by Beatrice’s innocence. She felt herself beginning to peak, and before she knew it she was coming with a groan, her fingers continuing to move in and out of her hole, pumping her cum out.

Her orgasm was pretty intense, so Violet let her mind go blank as she felt her body twitch on the bed. She felt like she was floating. Beatrice’s voice brought her back to earth.

“Violet?” Violet turned her head and looked at her princess, who reached a hand up to her face and dragged it along her cheek.“You’re crying,” Beatrice remarked, holding her fingers up to Violet’s face so she could see the wetness on them. “Are you okay?” she asked with concern. Violet hadn’t even realized. She brought her hand up to her face, but realized her fingers weren’t exactly clean at that moment, so she dropped them at her side without touching.

“I... I think I’m just happy,” she said, as she felt more tears spill down her cheeks. “I’m really, really happy, princess.” Violet giggled through the tears, but they kept coming, and her laughs slowly turned into a small sob. She didn’t feel in control of her emotions at all. “Trixie,” she choked out. She had no idea why she was crying, but she did know that she just wanted to be close to her princess.

Beatrice worriedly swiped her thumbs over Violet’s teary cheeks, clearing some of the moisture. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to the brunette’s forehead. “Hold on, Violet, I’ll be right back, I promise.” She scurried to the bathroom to get another washcloth. Violet watched her return to the bedroom and quickly open a drawer, pull out a new pair of underwear, and slip it on. Climbing back on the bed, Beatrice straddled Violet’s stomach. Just as Violet had did to her, Beatrice wiped her fingers off so Violet could use her hands again. Quickly, she turned around and cleaned Violet between her legs. Dropping the washcloth on the ground carelessly, Beatrice gently pushed Violet onto her side so she could grab the towel out from under her, and threw it to the ground as well. _Careless girl_ , Violet thought, but she was too pleased with the princess to scold her.

Beatrice bent her body down and kissed her softly on the lips. She grabbed the blankets, which sat scrunched at the foot of the bed, and pulled them up and around herself and Violet. Before fully laying down, the blonde leaned over to the nightstand and blew out the candles, surrounding them in darkness. Curling up next to Violet, she threw an arm over her servant’s body, Beatrice’s face inches from hers.

“You always take care of me, now it’s my turn to take care of you!”

Beatrice sounded so proud of herself. It melted Violet’s heart. She finally realized why she had been crying.

“I love you, Beatrice,” she said, before she could stop herself. Beatrice touched their foreheads together. She nuzzled her nose against Violet’s cheek beside her.

“I love you, Violet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter! I wrote it and then put it through heavy revisions to finally get it to a place where i’m happy with it. There was originally less smut, and then there was no smut, and now there’s so much. Let me know what you think in the comments!


	15. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of smut, some plot

They spent the entire next morning in bed. Violet had woken up to the chime of the clock, but she ignored it because it was Saturday and family breakfast started later. All she did was pull the still sleeping princess in closer,while attempting to reposition the girl so that she could regain feeling in her right arm, which was pinned to the bed under Beatrice. Blonde curls tickled Violet’s chin and neck, as the princess’s head rested on her shoulder, just above her breast, which was exposed to the cool air at the moment. The pair had never bothered to dress themselves after their tryst, so Violet lay completely nude under the blanket while Beatrice wore just her underwear. Violet could feel the soft skin of Beatrice’s stomach pressed up against hers, since the girl lay with half her body on the bed and the other half sprawled over Violet.

She felt a wetness on her shoulder. Peeking down, she found Beatrice drooling on her. _Seriously_? She rolled her eyes, for no one’s benefit but her own. _The brat’s a thumbsucker, isn’t she?_ Violet thought. She reached under the covers and grabbed Beatrice’s right hand, which lay on Violet’s stomach. Slowly, she pulled it up to Beatrice’s face and gently guided the girl’s thumb into her own mouth.

“Mmmmph,” she sighed, without waking up fully. The princess’s plump lips easily latched on to her thumb and suckled it like a baby on a bottle. Violet’s eyes glazed over, thinking about how it would feel to have those lips all over her body; on her mouth, attached to her nipple, between her legs. Just kissing Beatrice was an event that she wanted to repeat every single day. Craning her neck to press a light kiss to the blonde’s forehead, Violet decided to let her sleep in. She figured they had plenty of time before they were expected at breakfast, so she closed her eyes and let herself fall back into a peaceful slumber.

————

“Oh my- Violet!” Both Violet and Beatrice startled awake. Beatrice’s grip tightened around Violet’s body, as they both sleepily looked towards the doorway of her room, where they saw a shocked Ginger standing with her mouth open.

“Ginger...” Violet started, her mind still hazy. “I... we... w-what are you doing in here?” she managed to choke out. Beatrice remained attached to her side, looking at Violet, then Ginger, and then back to Violet.

Ginger just looked at them incredulously.

“You two are late for breakfast,” she said after a moment. Without another word, she left the room and closed the door.

The girls laid there stunned for a few seconds. Beatrice sighed. “Well, that could have been worse. Do you think she’s gonna tell my parents?”

“No, princess. She wouldn’t do that,” Violet answered truthfully. She knew that Ginger would confront her about it again, but she wasn’t going to tell Beatrice that because she didn’t want to worry her.

The pair rushed out of bed and got dressed rapidly. Their dynamic naturally shifted back to the way it had been, with Violet taking care of Beatrice as Beatrice ordered her around. Both girls noticed, but neither of them made any mention to it.

“Ow, don’t pull so hard, Violet!” Beatrice scolded as Violet tried to quickly pin her hair up to make it look a little less wild.

“Sorry, princess,” she answered submissively. In total, it only took them about 5 minutes to get ready. They rushed downstairs to join the king and queen at the table.

————

“Why are you late, Beatrice?” the king interrogated, after Beatrice sat down. Violet cowered against the wall with the other servants, attempting to avoid eye contact with Ginger. The princess didn’t look scared of her father at all. She rolled her eyes.

“There was a huge knot in my hair , I wanted to make Violet brush it out before I came down,” she lied. Violet had to admit, the girl was a flawless liar. She hadn’t even hesitated.

The queen stared at Beatrice’s wild mass of blonde curls. “Your hair doesn’t look very brushed to me, Beatrice,” she remarked, looking skeptical.

“Well that’s because we didn’t get to _finish_ , mother,” she said her voice dripping with sass. Violet almost laughed. She thought about how, if she had ever spoke to anyone at the castle in that way, she would immediately get the shit beat out of her. She made a mental note to scold Beatrice later for it.

Violet couldn’t imagine not being scared of being punished for disobedience. For as long as she could remember, she had been spanked and beaten into submission by any and every authority figure she’d ever known. She considered it a part of life. Beatrice’s constant resistance to authority always surprised Violet, no matter how often it happened.

The king and queen didn’t question their lateness any further, to Violet’s relief. The family just continued to eat in silence, as usual. Violet watched Beatrice eat, admiring the girl’s round, rosy cheeks and her pink lips as they wrapped around her fork. She thought of the night before, and how she couldn’t wait to do it all again, hopefully soon. Beatrice kept looking up from her plate and meeting Violet’s eyes from across the room. Each time, the princess smirked and blushed, looking away quickly.

Violet felt a hand wrap around her wrist. She had been so focused on Beatrice that she didn’t see Ginger approach her. Quietly, the older woman pulled her into the pantry where they would not be heard from the dining room.

“Why were you naked in the princess’s bed this morning?” she asked as soon as the pantry door was shut. Her tone was more confused than anything else. Violet took a deep breath. Her heart was pounding so hard she could hear it.

“She asks me to sleep in bed with her sometimes because she has nightmares,” Violet explained. Technically, she wasn’t lying. Ginger raised an eyebrow.

“And you took off your clothes because...?” Violet stared at the ground.

“...I can’t explain it, Ginger. Just please don’t tell anyone,” she begged. Suddenly, she couldn’t stop herself from talking. “I love being Beatrice’s servant, I never wanna stop. I’m so happy with her, Ginger.” Violet felt a tear roll down her cheek, but she continued. “I didn’t think she was gonna be like this, but she’s so sweet to me. I don’t even deserve her, but every day I wake up and feel so lucky that I have her. I-,” Violet choked on her words, tears streaming from her eyes. “I don’t know what’s happening to me, Ginger. I love her,” she confessed. “Please don’t be mad at me.” She buried her face in her hands. While it felt good to say her feelings out loud again, Violet couldn’t help but feel ashamed. She knew that girls could love each other as friends, but that this was so much more than that, and Ginger knew it too.

Violet removed her hands from her face when she felt a tap on her arm. Ginger held a rag out to her. Violet sensed disapproval on the woman’s stern face.

“Clean yourself up before you come back into the dining room,” she ordered, unsmiling. Violet took the rag without a word and began rubbing the wetness off her cheeks. “Oh, and next time you fuck the princess, make sure you lock the door,” Ginger added bitterly. She turned and exited the room without another word, leaving Violet alone in shock.

————

Violet tried to compose herself as quickly as possible, so no one would notice she was missing. The second she reentered the dining room, Beatrice noticed something was wrong. They made eye contact and stared at each other for a few moments, until Beatrice broke it and turned to her parents.

“I’m done eating,” she declared. “I think I’m gonna go upstairs and practice piano now.” She quickly stood up. The king went to say something, but before he got a word out Beatrice had already started walking out the doorway. “Violet, come!” she called over her shoulder. Violet hurried out of the room behind her.

————

Beatrice ushered Violet into her room and closed the door behind them. Violet just stood in the middle of the room and stared at her, moping. She waited for Beatrice to ask her what was wrong, but it didn’t happen. Beatrice looked at her frowning face for a few seconds, and then, without a word, grabbed the hem of her own dress and pulled it over her head. She dropped it to the ground beside her and just smirked at Violet.

“Princess... what are you doing?” Violet asked in confusion.

“I just wanna cheer you up and, well... I know you like looking at me without clothes on,” the princess replied matter-of-factly.

Violet laughed as she felt a blush warm her cheeks. “Was I that obvious?” she asked sheepishly. Now it was Beatrice’s turn to laugh.

“Kinda.” She took a few steps closer and stood directly in front of Violet. Looking her in the eyes, Beatrice could tell she’d obviously been crying.“What did Ginger say to you? Is she going to tell my parents?” Beatrice looked worried.

“No, it’s not that. She just seemed... disappointed in me. She knew what we were doing and she made it clear that she didn’t like it. Gosh, I wish she would have just spanked me or something so she could get her anger out and forgive me but... I don’t think she’s gonna be able to get over this.” Beatrice could tell Violet was about to start crying again.

“Violet, I don’t think we did anything wrong. I know girls aren’t supposed to do those things together but,” Beatrice hesitated. She grabbed Violet’s hand. “How can it be wrong if it feels so good?” She leaned in and pressed a small kiss to Violet’s lips. Pulling back, she smiled sweetly in an attempt to get Violet to smile as well. It worked. Violet leaned back in and kissed her much harder.

“Go lock the door, princess,” Violet ordered after a minute, her voice breathy. She was definitely starting to feel a little better. It sent a chill of excitement down Beatrice’s spine. As she walked to the door, Violet admired her from behind. The long blonde curls looked so cute as they bounced against the princess’s bare back. Violet loved the way her ass and thighs jiggled as she walked away. She wanted to smack her ass until it glowed pink, and bury her face between those thighs to make Beatrice scream her name. Wow, even sadness doesn’t stop me from fantasizing about that body, Violet thought to herself.

Beatrice clicked the lock, and then ditched the key. “How do you want me?” she asked coyly. Violet felt her skin tingle.

“On the bed... on your back,” Violet said slowly. Ordering the princess around made her feel like she was in a dream. “Right now!” she added, to make Beatrice speed up. The princess crossed the room and began to climb onto the bed. “Wait!” Violet ordered. She froze and looked at her obediently. “Take those off first,” she commanded, gesturing to Beatrice’s panties. The princess giggled as she tore them off and then laid on the bed, already spreading her legs a bit. Violet took off her own dress and mounted the bed, straddling Beatrice’s hips.

“No touching yourself this time, okay Beatrice? You let me do everything, alright?” Violet asked, just to make sure she was into it.

“Okay,” Beatrice said, nodding eagerly.

“Say my name,” Violet mumbled as an afterthought.

“Huh?” The princess cocked her head from where she lay against the pillow. Violet reached down and grabbed her face with one hand and straightened it. Leaning in close, she looked into Beatrice’s eyes up close.

“Say my name when you answer me,” she growled. Beatrice blinked.

“Y-Yes, Violet,” she stuttered out, surprised at Violet’s quick shift from sweet to dominant and commanding. She squeezed her legs together as her body involuntarily reacted to Violet’s dominance.

“Good girl,” Violet praised, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Without another word, she began kissing her way down Beatrice’s face, until she reached the girl’s lips. She thrust her tongue into Beatrice’s mouth, which the princess easily accepted. They kissed like it was the only thingkeeping them alive. The only sound in the room was their heavy breathing, along with the occasional whimper or sigh of pleasure, mostly from Beatrice.

After a while, Violet slowly began kissing her way down the princess’s neck and chest. She stopped when her face was buried between Beatrice’s breasts. Violet grabbed one of the princess’s nipples and began rolling it between her fingers, while she wrapped her lips around the other one and flicked her tongue over it several times. Beatrice’s back arched, and she moaned in pleasure. It encouraged Violet to continue sucking, while pinching her nipple even harder. She could feel Beatrice squirming under her.

“That hurt?” Violet mumbled into her breast. Beatrice nodded. Immediately, Violet stopped pinching. “Oh, I’m so sorry sweetie! I didn’t mean to-“ Beatrice cut her off.

“No... I like it,” she said softly. A blush reddened her cheeks, and she threw her arm over her eyes to hide her embarrassment.

Violet looked at her with endearment. Gently, she grabbed Beatrice’s arm and pulled it away so she could look in her eyes. “You’re cute when you’re embarrassed, Trix,” she said lovingly, as she bent down and pressed a kiss to her nose. Without breaking eye contact, she reached between them for the princess’s nipple and began pinching it again. Beatrice’s reaction was immediate. She writhed and yelped as Violet’s pinching got harder, but continued to hold their eye contact.

Without warning, Violet ceased all contact. Beatrice looked so dejected that Violet had to laugh.

“Relax, Trix. ‘m gonna make you feel good now, ‘kay?” she mumbled. Beatrice nodded, and Violet could tell she was in a daze from all the pain and pleasure, so she didn’t scold her for not verbalizing.

Violet made her way down the princess’s body until she lay flat with her stomach on the bed and her head positioned right between Beatrice’s legs. She used two fingers to pull the blonde’s puffy lips apart, and watched as some moisture dribbled out of her. Violet stuck her tongue out and lapped it up lightly, earning a moan from Beatrice. Before continuing, she grabbed Beatrice’s right leg and guided it over her shoulder, while pushing the other leg open against the bed.

“Comfy?” she checked.

“Yes, Violet!” Beatrice said impatiently.

“Just making sure, Trix,” Violet mused, and then buried her face in Beatrice’s pussy.

Beatrice squealed as Violet’s tongue lapped at her folds rapidly. She purposefully avoided the princess’s clit, instead focusing on teasing her tongue around her hole. Beatrice tasted heavenly to Violet. She felt like she could spend hours between the girl’s legs, licking and sucking her until she begged to cum. She decided she would prolong the session as much as possible, until Beatrice decided to start complaining, which she was certain would happen. The princess was, after all, a spoilt brat.

Violet kissed her way up Beatrice’s pussy until she could wrap her lips around the girl’s clit. Giving it a hard suck, Beatrice’s whole body jerked.

“Mmmmmm Violet,” she moaned mindlessly. Violet didn’t stop sucking. She brought two fingers up by her face and slowly worked them into the blonde’s tight hole.She could feel her muscles tensing and quivering around her fingers, so she stilled them for a minute to let Beatrice get used to their presence. Then, she began to pump them in and out of the blonde, making her moans jump up an octave.

“Vi... Vi...” Beatrice repeatedly squealed, which was like music to Violet’s ears. She increased her pace and properly fucked the princess with her hand. Curling her fingers a bit, she grazed Beatrice’s g-spot. The princess inhaled sharply, but Violet avoided hitting the spot again just to torture her a little. If Beatrice wanted to cum, she would have to earn it.

Her fingers were completely coated with Beatrice’s arousal, so Violet took a break to suck them clean. Beatrice whined the whole time.

“Please... Violet...” she choked out.

“Please, what?” Violet asked, pretending not to know what she wanted. “Tell me what you want.” Beatrice’s leg was still draped over her shoulder, her heel pressing right against her mid-back. She looked up at the girl from between her legs, her mouth inches away from Beatrice’s cunt.

“I want... ummm...” Violet giggled at the princess. She knew she was trying to ask Violet to make her cum, but she didn’t quite know how to say it.

“Aww, you’re so innocent, honey. Are you trying to say you want me to make you cum?” Violet asked, rubbing a hand on Beatrice’s pudgy belly. Beatrice pondered for a moment.

“Cum?” She tested the word in her mouth. “I think so...”

“Then ask nicely, love,” Violet ordered. “Say, ‘Please let me cum, Violet’”

“Please let me cum, Violet,” Beatrice repeated softly, red faced. Violet decided to stop torturing her.

“Okay, but only since you asked nicely, Trix.” Without warning, she plunged two fingers back into Beatrice’s cunt and started stroking her g-spot mercilessly. She grazed her teeth back and forth lightly over the girl’s clit while gently licking it. As Beatrice moaned, Violet added a third finger inside her. It began to push her over the edge. Violet spread her fingers out while still inside her cunt to give her the painful stretching sensation that she knew Beatrice craved.

“Viiiiiii!” Beatrice called as she came, making a total mess of the sheets beneath them. Once again her back arched as she let the pleasure wash over her. Violet couldn’t take it anymore. She was so aroused by the sight of Beatrice coming that she almost came as well, without any touching. Desperately, she shoved her hand into her panties and fingered herself roughly until an orgasm took over her body, collapsing down between Beatrice’s legs as the princess recovered. She nudged her face against Beatrice’s splayed thigh, though the blonde didn’t even seem to notice as she lay in the afterglow of her own orgasm.

It felt so right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment saying what you think!


	16. Visitors

After that day, Violet and Beatrice were much more careful about locking the door, since Violet had started sleeping in the princess’s bed every night. They both knew that they wanted to continue pleasuring each other, no matter how risky it was. Violet managed to teach Beatrice how to reciprocate, although it was fairly obvious to both girls that Beatrice was, well, a submissive pillow princess who liked being taken care of much more than she liked doing the work, and Violet was okay with that. She rather enjoyed having control over the princess, even if it was just in bed.

——

_“Good girl,” Violet encouraged, as Beatrice lapped at her pussy obediently, like Violet told her to do._

_“...Should I go faster?” she questioned, propping herself up on her elbows to look up at Violet._

_“Whatever you want, honey,” Violet answered, sitting up a bit more and admiring the blonde laying on her stomach between her legs. “You’re doing just fine, Trix.” She reached her hand down and stroked Beatrice’s hair, and then gently guided her head back down to continue licking her._

——

One morning, the queen called Beatrice down to the foyer before her tutoring started. Naturally, Violet followed at her heels.

“Beatrice,” she started, once they had reached the bottom of the stairs, “I’ve decided we’ll be hosting a Christmas party this year. We shall invite all our nearby friends, of course. But darling, would you like us to invite Pearl’s family as well?”

Beatrice squealed with delight. “Yes! Yes! Yes!” She jumped around and clapped like a toddler. Violet giggled at her, until the sound made the queen look at Violet. She quickly closed her mouth and pressed her lips together to suppress her laughter. “Does this mean that she’ll be staying for the week?” Beatrice asked excitedly.

“Yes, dear,” the queen answered. “I’ll send the invitations at once. The whole family can stay for the week before the party. I’ll tell them they’re welcome to come as early as this weekend.” Beatrice pumped her fist in the air.

“Yayyyyy!”

“Beatrice! Calm down! You’re not acting very ladylike right now!” the queen scolded.

“Ugh, sorry,” Beatrice said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. The queen just huffed and walked away in annoyance, muttering to herself something about never having met a princess with poorer manners.

Once she was gone, Beatrice turned to Violet. “You’ll finally get to meet Pearl!” she said happily. “Oh, I think you two will get along so well. I can’t wait!” Violet feigned excitement so as not to disappoint the princess.

In reality, she was not to excited at all to meet Princess Pearl. From all the stories Beatrice had told about her, plus the few times Violet had seen her around the castle when she visited, Pearl seemed like a more prissy, meaner version of Beatrice. Violet could tell Beatrice looked up to Pearl, who was older and seemed a bit more mature. Beatrice had told her that Pearl would visit every summer and stay for a month each time, because of the fact that she lived pretty far away and it took a while to arrive. Violet supposed she was going to have to meet Pearl sooner or later, but she didn’t expect it to be so sudden. She just wasn’t sure Pearl would understand her bond with Beatrice, and she feared that Beatrice would let slip how close they really were. After all, Beatrice didn’t talk to her parents very much, but she sure talked to Pearl a whole lot, based on the stories she’d told Violet.

“I can’t wait,” Violet lied.

————

Before she knew it, the rest of the week flew by and the weekend was upon them. Beatrice took Violet to the foyer to wait by the castle’s front doors for Pearl to arrive. While they waited, she rambled on and on about the other blonde princess.

“When Pearl was here this summer, she told me that there were four different men who wanted to marry her, and she said no to all of them! But I think she will probably find someone to get engaged to soon, because she’s turning 18 next year and that’s the usual age that all the princes want their wives to be. Or at least that’s what Pearl said.” The princess talked to fast Violet could barely keep up.

“What age are you getting married, princess?” Violet asked.

“Well, daddy said he’s going to start allowing princes to court me in January. So I guess maybe next year?” Beatrice did not look thrilled as she spoke about it, so Violet dropped the subject. Both girls knew that it was something that definitely would get in the way of their future happiness together, but neither ever wanted to bring it up. Violet knew she was in love with the princess, and she hoped that Beatrice loved her back in the same way. The fact of the matter was that she didn’t want to share Beatrice with anyone else. She wanted to grow up with her and move away to somewhere where they could be together without having to hide from Beatrice’s family and the other servants. But she knew it was only possible in her dreams. And that really was a depressing thought.

“Oh! They’re here!” Beatrice shouted, as she spotted Pearl’s carriage pull up outside the castle from the window. “Mother! They’re here!” The queen entered the room to wait for the guests. As Beatrice moved closer to the door in anticipation, Violet shrunk back against the far wall, trying to blend in. She didn’t want to draw any unnecessary attention on herself by sticking too close to her princess. She was just a servant, after all.

“Open the doors,” the queen ordered to the servants standing nearby. They held open the large wooden doors while the rest of the servants present walked out towards the carriage to grab the family’s bags and tend to the horses. Violet watched from inside as the foreign king and queen exited the carriage first, followed by their daughter. Even from a distance, she could tell that Pearl was gorgeous. She was blonde like Beatrice, but Pearl’s hair was more of a platinum color than a honey one. She stood a little bit shorter, but was also thinner than Beatrice, though not nearly as thin as Violet. Not even close.

“Violet.” The queen interrupted her observation. “You go out there and help with Princess Pearl’s bags. It looks like they haven’t brought any servants of their own.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Violet said. She slowly stepped out of the castle doors for the first time since she had arrived there two years prior. The cold air hit her like a sack of bricks. Her thin cotton servant dress was no match for the icy December winds. Shivering, she hurried over to the carriage, stopping in front of Pearl.

“P-p-princess,” she attempted to greet with a curtsy, through her chattering teeth. Pearl, who was bundled up in a heavy coat as well as a hat and a scarf, took one look at her and snickered. “M-may I t-t-take your bag?” Violet asked politely, also though she felt anything but polite feelings towards Pearl. The girl pointed to a large blue bag that had been unloaded from the carriage by another servant.

“That’s it there. And be careful with it, will ya?” she snarked. With that, the three royals made their way to the castle doors empty-handed, leaving the servants to gather all their belongings. Violet grabbed the handle of Pearl’s bag and hoisted it up. She could barely hold the weight of it, but her desire to get back into the castle as fast as possible gave her the tiny energy boost she needed to drag it inside.

Once Violet finally made it back inside, all she really wanted was a hug from Beatrice to warm her up. But when she looked over, she saw Beatrice in a tight embrace with Pearl, while the adults exchanged pleasantries on the other side of the room. It made Violet’s stomach drop, though she couldn’t explain exactly why. The pair chatted briefly, but Violet didn’t focus on their words.

“Let’s go upstairs to my room,” Beatrice suggested. The two princesses walked over to the staircase and started climbing it. Violet felt so ignored. She didn’t know whether to follow them or stay put until Beatrice stopped in her tracks halfway up.

“Violet, come!” she called over her shoulder, and then just continued up, not even noticing that Violet had to lug Pearl’s huge bag up. The princesses made it to the top and continued down the hall to Beatrice’s room before Violet could even make it up one step.

She felt like she got punched in the gut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Pearl is going to think about Violet? Leave kudos or a comment please!


	17. Clash

Violet dragged Pearl’s huge bag all the way up the staircase. By the time she got to the top, she was panting. She paused to give herself a chance to breathe and rest her weak muscles. Although Beatrice’s insistence on making her eat had given her extra strength over the past month, Violet knew she was still severely underweight and very frail. Huffing to herself, she picked the bag up again and lugged it down the hall to Beatrice’s room.

She opened the door to find Beatrice and Pearl sitting on Beatrice’s bed, laughing. As soon as they heard the door creak, their heads snapped in unison to look at Violet. She stood there in the doorway nervously, suddenly not wanting to walk in without Beatrice’s permission. To her relief, Beatrice’s face lit up.

“Violet!” she exclaimed. She stood up from the bed and crossed the room, grabbing Violet’s wrist and dragging her inside. The large blue bag sat unattended in the doorway. “Pearl, this is Violet, my mom gave her to me last month. She’s my very own servant!” Beatrice positioned Violet so she was standing right in front of where Pearl sat on the edge of the bed, facing her. Violet did a small curtsy and bowed her head.

“Princess,” she greeted softly, staring at the ground. Pearl was leaning back, supporting her weight in her hands behind her while sitting with her knees slightly apart, legs dangling over the edge. He pose was totally opposite of how princesses were meant to sit, much too casual, and Violet took it as a display of dominance. Pearl looked as if she were challenging her, or letting her know that she was boss, over her and maybe even over Beatrice as well.

Violet felt Pearl’s eyes look her up and down briefly. Suddenly, the new princess rose from the bed, standing in front of Violet just inches away. Violet continued to look down at her own shoes, not wanting to challenge Pearl. Clearly, Pearl did not approve, because she brought her hand up under Violet’s chin and tilted her head up so that Violet was looking at her. The action wasn’t rough, but it was firm and made Violet‘s heart rate increase.

“Her?” Pearl asked Beatrice. “She looks so... fragile.” Beatrice shrugged awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Pearl turned her attention back to Violet.

Violet stared into Pearl’s bright green eyes. The platinum blonde brought her other hand up quickly towards Violet’s face, making her flinch. Pearl laughed.

“I’m not going to smack you, imp.” Violet’s nose twitched at the rude pet name. Instead, Pearl just rubbed the back of her index finger along the line of Violet’s sharp cheekbone, feeling the way her cheek dipped beneath it. Then, she dropped her hands and sat back down on the bed behind her. Violet thought Pearl’s odd inspection was over, until the girl spoke again, this time to Beatrice.

“Have her take off her dress.” She said it so casually, Beatrice looked at her in surprise. She had been standing off to the side, watching Pearl and Violet’s interaction the entire time.

“Why?” Beatrice asked, confused.

“I wanna make sure she’s fit enough for you, Bea. You deserve only the best.” Pearl’s voice was sickly-sweet.

“She’s just fine, Pearl,” Beatrice said meekly. Violet was happy her princess tried to stand up for her, even though she clearly was no match for Pearl’s persuasion.

“Let me make sure, Beatrice,” Pearl countered.

Violet’s eyes widened, looking at Beatrice, who stared at the unflinching Pearl for a moment longer before gazing back at her. She slowly nodded once at Violet, basically confirming Pearl’s order.

Violet huffed. She had no idea why Pearl wanted to see her naked, but she suspected it was to knock her down a peg and to try and humiliate her. Even Pearl could see that Beatrice was very fond of Violet, and she thought that the foreign princess was probably jealous.

Realizing that there was no avoiding Pearl’s order, Violet decided to comply. Yet she knew something that Pearl didn’t, which was the Beatrice had already seen her naked on a daily basis, and seemed to be pretty fond of her body.

Telling herself to be brave, Violet grabbed the hem of her dress and quickly lifted it over her head, dropping it to the ground and then staring into Pearl’s eyes unashamedly. Although she felt no kindness whatsoever towards Pearl, she forced herself to plaster a closed-mouth grin on her face to suggest that she wasn’t embarrassed. And she wasn’t, not really.

Violet looked to Beatrice, who had moved to sit beside Pearl on the edge of the bed. She looked sorry, but Violet didn’t really blame her for listening to the older princess. She knew Beatrice craved Pearl’s attention and approval, for whatever reason, and didn’t want to go against her.

“Whoa,” was all Pearl said at first. She stood and walked in a circle around Violet, looking her up and down before standing in front of her again. Violet stared at her in the eyes, unblinking. Pearl raised an eyebrow. “She’s so skinny, Bea. Gosh, is she allowed to eat?”

Beatrice’s brow furrowed. “She eats three times a day,” she defended softly. Violet could tell she was uncomfortable with Pearl’s treatment of her.

Pearl poked protruding Violet’s rib roughly. It hurt a little, but Violet didn’t want to give Pearl the satisfaction of reacting. To both of their surprise, Beatrice reacted for her.

“Please, be gentle with her, Pearl,” the honey-blonde pleaded. Pearl looked back at her and smiled sweetly.

“Of course, Bea,” she said, but Violet could tell it was a facade. Turning her attention back to Violet, Pearl brought a hand up to her chest and palmed her left breast. The princess’s hand easily covered the entire thing, and she smirked. “These are the tiniest tits I have ever seen.” Violet could see Beatrice squirming with discomfort on the bed.

Pearl’s exploration of her body was markedly different from the first time Beatrice had seen Violet naked. While Beatrice had been very gentle and curious, it seemed like Pearl’s only goal was to embarrass her, and maybe to make her feel a little pain. Violet just wondered how she always somehow found herself naked, being ogled by a princess. It was actually kind of funny, now that she thought about it. She let a small, breathy giggle escape her lips.

“What’s so funny, servant?” Pearl asked, bringing her face inches away from Violet’s. Violet stared into her eyes brazenly. “You like that? Hmm?” she whispered, so that Beatrice couldn’t hear, and she squeezed Violet’s breast firmly. Violet knew Pearl wanted to scare her, humiliate her, make her cry, or possibly all three.

“It feels lovely, princess,” Violet whispered back through gritted teeth, a hint of a smirk on her lips. Pearl immediately dropped her hand, and Violet knew she had successfully challenged Pearl and won. The platinum blonde furrowed her brow.

“I don’t know who you think you are, you little urchin,” she whispered in Violet’s face, careful not to let Beatrice hear. Violet just raised an eyebrow, not backing down. “I ought to beat your ass.”

“Oh, I’m so scared,” Violet whispered back sarcastically. “Do your worst, princess.” The two were almost nose to nose, scowling at each other. Both of them broke eye contact and turned their heads back to the bed when they heard a whimper. There, they saw Beatrice watching them, tears running down her face.

“Pearl, Violet, stop!” she said miserably. She bounced off the bed and ran into Violet’s room through the door that connected it to hers, slamming it behind her.

“Now look what you’ve done!” Pearl accused. Violet reached down to the ground beside them and grabbed her flimsy dress, roughly pulling it over her head.

“What I’ve done? Oh please.” Violet rolled her eyes. “You started all of this, making me take off my clothes and inspecting me like an animal. I have feelings too, princess!”

Pearl scoffed and faced Violet. “I can’t even believe you’re talking to me like this. You’re literally a _servant_ , Violet. Servants aren’t meant to be friends with their masters, and they’re certainly not supposed to argue with princesses! I should go tell the king and queen about how you’re treating me, I’m sure they’ll be thrilled to know how their daughter’s personal servant really behaves... I bet they’ll kick you right out of the castle.” Violet blinked.

“Be my guest. That is, if you want to break Beatrice’s heart.”

“Oh, she’ll get over it,” Pearl snarked. “I don’t even see why she even likes you so fucking much in the first place.”

“She _loves_ me, Pearl,” Violet said confidently. “I’m here for her, always. She doesn’t get lonely anymore, because I’m here for her to talk to all day long. When she cries, I’m the one who wipes her tears.” Violet began to raise her voice. Pearl naturally took a step backwards, away from her, but Violet stepped forwards, staying in her face. “I do everything for her. I’m the first person she sees when she wakes up in the morning, and the last one she sees before she goes to sleep. And every night, she tells me she loves me. If you want to take that away from her, well, then you don’t really care about her at all.” Pearl raised her eyebrows.

“That’s not true, Violet,” was all she said. She swallowed loudly. It seemed like she was backing down quite a bit, realizing Violet was right.

Violet lowered her voice. “Just because you’re lonely, doesn’t mean Beatrice needs to be,” she said bitterly. Pearl took another step backwards, and bumped into the bed behind her. She sat down with a thud.

“I’m not lonely,” she protested unconvincingly. “You don’t know anything about me.”

“I know a lot about you, Pearl. Beatrice talks about you all the time.”

“She does?” Pearl looked surprised. Violet nodded. “Well... what does she say?” The blonde looked way less intimidating staring up at Violet from her place seated on the bed. Violet knew her words had gotten to the princess. She almost felt bad. Almost.

Violet sat beside her. “I know that you’re seventeen, turning eighteen in January.” Pearl looked surprised. “I know four men proposed to you, and you turned them all down. Your favorite flower is a daisy and your favorite color is blue. You had a fight with Naomi and Kim last year, but you all made up. Beatrice thinks that you’re prettier than her, but not as good on piano as she is.” Pearl snorted. Violet continued. “I know that you’re more mature than Beatrice is, and that she looks up to you a lot. She thinks you’re really cool, and sometimes she feels a little bit jealous of you.” Pearl looked down at her feet. She didn’t know how to respond. Violet went on. “She also told me she thinks you might get lonely in your castle, and she hopes your parents will get you a servant like me so you can have someone to talk to.” Pearl looked at the ground.

“I wish,” she mumbled, so softly that Violet thought she imagined it. Violet sighed.

“Beatrice really thought you would like me, but I have no idea why. The only similar thing about us is that we love her.” Pearl looked at Violet and nodded.

“Yeah, I guess she’s like my little sister. Her heart is so pure, even though she can be a bit of a brat sometimes.” Both girls laughed. “But don’t tell her I said that!” Pearl added quickly.

Violet tapped her arm gently. “Let’s go find her.”

She stood up and walked over to the door to her room. Knocking twice, she didn’t wait for a response before jiggling the doorknob, but found that Beatrice had locked it. Quickly, she jogged out of Beatrice’s room to the main door, Pearl trailing behind her, both of them avoiding Pearl’s bag, which still lay in the doorway. Violet found that door unlocked, so she opened it and walked in slowly. Beatrice lay facedown on Violet’s tiny bed, her head buried in the pillow. Violet and Pearl looked at each other, and then both approached the bed. Pearl sat on the edge near Beatrice’s hip and put a hand softly on her back, rubbing it gently. Violet knelt down on the ground by the top of the bed and ran a hand over Beatrice’s hair. She leaned towards her head.

“What’s wrong, princess,” she asked with concern. Beatrice turned her face so it was no longer buried and tried to speak, but Violet couldn’t understand anything she was saying through the muffled hiccups.

“Sit up, Bea,” Pearl suggested, and Violet actually agreed with her. Together, the girls guided Beatrice to sit on the edge of the bed. Violet sat on the other side of her and pulled her head so it rested on Violet’s shoulder. Once she calmed down a bit, she spoke.

“I just wanted you two to be friends, but you hate each other,” Beatrice whined.“I thought you would get along but I was wrong,” she said dejectedly. Pearl and Violet were both silent for a moment, and then both began speaking at once. “We don’t hate each other!” “We can be friends!” “Of course we don’t hate each other, Bea!”

Beatrice giggled through her tears. “I know you guys are lying.” Her head still rested on Violet’s shoulder. Violet looked down at her.

“Your makeup’s run, princess,” she said, swiping a finger up Beatrice’s cheek, through the mascara that had dripped down from where the princess had carefully applied it that morning, in an attempt to impress Pearl. Beatrice nuzzled her face closer into Violet’s neck and wrapped her arms around her. Violet looked at Pearl. “Go get me a wet washcloth from the bathroom,” she ordered. Pearl’s eyes widened.

“Me?” she asked in disbelief. Violet just stared at her. Pearl went to say something rude back, but she remembered Beatrice’s fragile state and closed her mouth. She huffed and rolled her eyes, but got up from the bed and did what Violet asked.

“Let me clean you up, Trix,” Violet mumbled in Beatrice’s ear. The princess lifted her head from her shoulder and nodded. Violet took the washcloth from Pearl and began scrubbing Beatrice’s cheeks and eyes gently, while Pearl just sat and watched. Violet got almost all the makeup off, and without thinking, pressed a tender kiss to Beatrice’s cheek. Beatrice almost leaned in for a real kiss, until both girls remembered that Pearl was watching.

“I’m sorry, princess. Me and Princess Pearl will behave ourselves from now on. Right?” Violet asked, looking at Pearl expectantly. Pearl coughed and nodded, clearly reluctant to answer.

“Right,” she muttered. Beatrice smiled. She wrapped an arm around each of their necks and pulled them both into a tight hug, accidentally knocking their heads together. Neither girl had the heart to complain though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Pearl and Violet will learn to get along after all... Leave a comment!


	18. Cigars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// past abuse mention, adult prostitution mention

“Check out what I brought!” Pearl exclaimed, unzipping her suitcase and digging around inside.

It was after dinner, and the three girls had spent most of the day walking around the castle, talking and playing games. Now, they were back in Beatrice’s room, winding down after the long day. Pearl and Violet had tried extra hard not to get on each other’s nerves for the sake of Beatrice, but as the day went on they found that the tension between them began to dissipate naturally. Of course, Pearl still made the occasional shady remark towards her, but Violet didn’t feel that she really even meant them.

Pearl finished fishing through her bag and pulled out about ten cigars. Beatrice gasped.

“Pearl, where did you get those?” she asked incredulously. Pearl laughed.

“I stole ‘em from my dad. Oh, don’t give me that face, Bea, I know he won’t miss them!” Beatrice had given her a disapproving glance. Pearl stood up and motioned for Beatrice and Violet to do the same. She handed Beatrice a cigar and picked one for herself. “You have to at least try it, girl.” Beatrice looked nervous but she accepted the cigar and turned it around in her hands, studying it carefully. Pearl almost put the rest of them away, but then she remembered that Violet was there too. Wordlessly, she held one out to Violet, who just stared at Pearl’s hand blankly. After a few seconds, Pearl waved it around in front of her.

“Helloooo... I’m giving you something, imp!”

“Pearl!” Beatrice scolded. “Be nice!” Pearl looked at her sheepishly. She softened her tone.

“It’s a gift, Violet,” she said sincerely, looking Violet in the eye. “Take it.”

Violet didn’t particularly want the cigar. She had smoked before and didn’t have any plans to start again. Still, she was happy that Pearl even made an attempt to be kind to her. She could tell that the rude nicknames and harsh tone Pearl used on her were only done out of insecurity, and it seemed like she was starting to get over that.

Violet grabbed the cigar and nodded. “Thank you, princess,” she said sincerely. Pearl blushed and looked away. She pulled a box of matches out of her bag and walked over to the window, opening it and sitting on the ledge.

“Come here,” she beckoned to Beatrice and Violet. She lit the match and held it to the end of the cigar, and then shook the match back and forth to extinguish the fire. Bringing the cigar up to her lips, she took a drag and held it in her lungs for a few seconds, before blowing the smoke out the window. Beatrice and Violet watched curiously. Pearl looked so natural doing it, even though it was uncommon for upper-class girls to be allowed to smoke.

“Your turn!” Pearl said to Beatrice. She passed her the matches. Beatrice looked down at her hands, then up and Pearl, then down again. Pearl laughed at how lost she looked.

“Want some help?” Beatrice nodded shyly. Pearl lit another match and lit the end of Beatrice’s cigar, and then took the it from her and held it to the honey-blonde’s lips.

“Breathe in, but not too deep. It’s your first time.” Beatrice complied, sucking the end of the cigar. She only lasted half a second before coughing violently. Pearl laughed out loud.

“I told you not to breathe too deep, Bea!” she said between giggles. Beatrice glared at her, still coughing a little. Violet patted her back.

“Your turn, Violet,” Pearl said, giving her the matches. “You need help too?”

“No, I got it,” Violet said calmly. She lit her cigar and took a deep drag, trapping the smoke in her lungs and holding it while she fiddled with the cigar in her hands, sitting herself down on the windowsill next to Pearl. As she exhaled, she decided to show off a bit. She formed her lips into an “o” and blew smoke rings, mostly out the window, but one or two in Pearl’s face. Now it was Pearl’s turn to cough, as she waved her hands in the air to dissipate the smoke in front of her.

“You bitch!” she yelled, but she couldn’t help but laugh. Violet giggled as well, mostly in relief that Pearl wasn’t angry.

“That was cool... how do you do that?” she asked curiously.

“You just... let me show you,” Violet answered. She instructed Pearl on how to form her lips and flick her tongue as she blew the smoke. “Try it!”

Pearl took another drag and attempted to blow rings, but they just came out as oddly-shaped puffballs.

“Try again, and do your tongue like this,” Violet instructed, taking another puff and pointing to her mouth for Pearl to watch.

“Like this?” Pearl asked, making a valiant effort.

“Almost... It just takes practice, you’ll get the hang of it.” The pair continued to take turns smoking and watching one another, blowing smoke rings in each other’s faces and laughing. They only paused when they noticed Beatrice standing in front of them with a big smile on her face, bouncing up and down.

“What’s up, Bea? Why are you looking at us like that?” Pearl asked sweetly.

“You two are getting along!” Beatrice clapped her hands a few times and continued to bounce up and down. “I knew you would be friends, remember, Violet? I told you! I’m so happy!”

Violet grabbed her wrist and pulled her to sit in the middle of the windowsill, between her friends. She pulled Beatrice back to lean back against her as she herself leaned against the wall. She draped her left arm over the girl’s shoulder and she held her cigar with her right hand, blowing the smoke away for her princess’s face. Pearl leaned against the wall on the other side of the windowsill, facing the two girls. She bent her knee and propped her foot up on the sill, making her dress ride up to her upper thigh.

Violet admired the way Pearl looked. She reminded her of a boy, because of her mannerisms and attitude. Looks-wise, though, Pearl was all girl. Although she was not as plump as Beatrice, the platinum blonde was still curvy in all the right places. Her long legs culminated in soft thighs, based on what Violet could see from her angle. She found herself wondering what kind of panties Pearl wore, and whether the hair between her legs was as white-blonde as the hair on her head was.

Violet took another puff of her cigar and tried to stop thinking about it. It wasn’t even that she wanted to fuck Pearl, because she truly didn’t. Beatrice was definitely enough for her. She just found Pearl very beautiful and aesthetically pleasing to look at, and wanted to see her whole body at once. She loved looking at women’s bodies, sometimes out of lust, but usually just so she could imagine that she had curves like they did, instead of the bony, stick straight body she had.

“Violet?”

Violet snapped out of her head when she heard her name, as Beatrice broke the silence that was in the room.

“Yes, princess?”

“How come you’re so good at smoking? I’ve never seen you smoke here before...”

“Yeah,” Pearl added. “And how did you learn to blow smoke rings like that?”

Violet sighed. The conversation was headed in a sensitive direction for her.

“I haven’t always worked here, you know,” she said, trying not to sound irritated. “Before I came to the castle, I smoked quite a bit. All the kids I know did it too.” Both princesses looked at her in surprise and confusion.

“Oh...” was all Beatrice said at first. She looked like she was trying to gather her thoughts.

“Is that a poor people thing?” Pearl blurted.

“Pearl!” Beatrice scolded. Pearl just shrugged.

“What? I don’t know how else to say it!” To both the princesses’ relief, Violet began to laugh.

“It’s ok, princess, I’m not offended.” She felt Beatrice relax in her arms. Violet continued.

“And I guess it is a poor people thing. Everyone I knew before I came here smoked _something_. I started when I was, like, twelve. I had to stop when I came here though. Because, you know, where would I get cigarettes?” Violet could tell that the princesses were listening very intently. As she would’ve guessed, they had almost no knowledge of what went on outside of their spacious castles. Being royalty, and especially being female, they were rarely allowed to even leave the castle, let alone go into town and experience what it was like to see poor, dirty, homeless people and children begging on the streets or running around. But that was a reality for Violet for a long time.

“So... why did you come to the castle, anyways? What did you do before you came here?” Pearl asked. Violet sighed.

“Well, I lived with my parents for a long time, but then my dad left us. Some people said that he ran off with another woman, some said he died, but we never saw him again, so I guess it doesn’t even matter.” Beatrice stopped leaning on Violet and turned her head to look at her.

“Violet, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know... I-,” she stuttered out, but Violet cut her off.

“It’s okay, princess. He drank too much and beat me every day. Well, both my parents did, but my daddy hit harder.” Violet surprised even herself with how easily and casually she was able to talk about her past. She suddenly felt like she had been keeping it inside herself for too long and needed to continue talking about it. Strangely, it made her feel much better.

“Anyways, after he left we really had no money. My mother made me go out every day and beg on the street for spare change.” Pearl gasped involuntarily.

“Did people give it to you?” she asked. Violet shook her head.

“Of course not. It was pretty rare. There were so many of us kids out there, and they couldn’t give money to everyone so they usually just... gave to no one. Sometimes the bakery would give us their stale bread at the end of the day though, so at least I’d get to eat. Oh! And the men at the bar would sometimes give me a cigarette or a quarter if I would sit in their lap for a minute.” Violet looked up to find Beatrice and Pearl staring at her in shock. She laughed.

“Hey, a cigarette is a cigarette! And I was hungry! I needed the money.” she defended. Neither princess knew what to say. Finally, Beatrice spoke up.

“Violet, did they hurt you?” she asked with concern. Violet pondered for a moment.

“Not really. I mean sometimes they tried to stick their hands up my dress, but I’d just scream and they would let me go pretty fast. If the other kids heard me yell, they would help me out, because we all kind of looked out for each other. But other than that, I would just come home at the end of the day, get smacked around by my mom, and then go to bed. It sucked.” Beatrice wrapped her arms tightly around Violet and squeezed.

“So, how did you end up here?” Pearl wondered.

“Well, one day my mom said we had to leave town, because she had stolen money from someone and it was about time before they found her. We packed up our stuff into two bags and walked for sooooo long until we reached another town, and just lived on the streets for a while. Then my mom found out there was a brothel in town, so we moved in there and she started working.” Pearl raised her eyebrows, but Beatrice looked confused.

“Violet, what’s a brothel?” she asked innocently.

“It’s a place where women live and men come by to pay them for sex,” Violet said casually. Beatrice gasped.

“Men do that?” she asked in disbelief. Violet nodded furiously.

“Yep. A lot of men do that, actually. It was always a super busy place.”

“But you didn’t work there too, did you?” Pearl asked hopefully.

“No, the men never got to have me. But I did work there as an assistant for the ladies. Sometimes I had to be in the room with them and the men while they... you know...” Violet shuddered. “It was so gross! I hated that place. And this one time, the lady I was helping left the room for a few minutes, and the man tried to have me instead! It was so scary. He took off my dress and put me on the bed, but I screamed so loud that everyone heard me and came running in.” She started laughing as she continued the story. “The man was really big, but all the ladies started hitting him so much that he had to run out of the place, and he was all bruised up and red. I never saw him come back again.” She waited for comments or questions, but Beatrice had buried her head in Violet’s shoulder, while Pearl just sat there looking shocked. Violet decided to just continue.

“Well, anyways, I lived there for a while until a man came around town looking to hire servants for the King and Queen. I think he was looking for older people, like actual adults, but my mom offered to sell me to him for keeps so they wouldn’t have to pay me all the time like the other servants. He said okay, paid her $30, and then suddenly I belonged to the royal family. I was going to have to start working at the brothel when I turned fifteen anyways, so I guess it was a good thing.” Violet shrugged. Everything was quiet, until Pearl broke the silence in the room by laughing in disbelief.

“That’s so fucked up. I almost can’t believe it. How did you survive all of that, Violet?” Once again, Violet shrugged.

“I don’t know... I guess I just did. I wasn’t thinking about surviving very much. I never knew that anything better existed, because I lived like that all my life. Until I came to the castle, and saw how everyone here lived, even the other servants. Two guaranteed meals a day, a bed to sleep in, clothes to wear... this place felt like paradise. Oh, and I’ll never forget the first time I saw you, princess. I’d never seen such a blonde girl before, so you really looked like an angel to me. You had on a purple dress with blue flowers, and I thought it was the most beautiful dress I’ve ever seen. You noticed me staring at you, so you stuck your tongue out at me and walked off.” Beatrice looked embarrassed.

“I’m sorry, Violet. I shouldn’t have done that to you,” she apologized, closing her eyes.

“It’s okay, princess, I shouldn’t have been staring at you.”

Suddenly, Beatrice stood up and walked over to the large chest on the ground by the wall. She opened it up and rummaged around.

“Violet, close your eyes!” she said randomly. Violet obeyed, still sitting in the window. She heard shuffling, as Beatrice pulled something out of the chest and walked back to the window standing in front of Violet.

“Open them!” she ordered. Violet was greeted by Beatrice, holding up the purple dress she had just described. Violet’s mouth fell open.

“You still have it? Wow, it’s just as pretty as I remember!” She reached out and lightly ran a finger over the silky fabric. The blue flowers were beaded on carefully, and reached all the way from the middle of the dress to the very bottom. As Violet touched it, Beatrice thrust it into her hands.

“It’s for you, Violet! It doesn’t fit me anymore, but I think you’re small enough for it,” she offered. Violet stared at her with wide eyes.

“Oh, princess, I don’t think I can take it. It’s much too fancy for me.”

“No way!” Pearl chimed in. “Take it Violet, I wanna see you dressed nicely for once,” she snarked. Violet rolled her eyes. Before she could further protest, Beatrice spoke again.

“Violet, stand up right now!” she ordered sternly. Violet stood, staring at Beatrice in anticipation. The princess was using her serious voice, the one that came out when she wanted Violet to do exactly as she said.

“Now, take off your dress,” she barked. Violet could tell she was not in the mood to be disobeyed, so she complied without complaining.

“Arms up, Vi,” Beatrice said. As soon as Violet’s arms were in the air, Beatrice grabbed the dress and pulled it over her head, making sure her arms went in the sleeves. The princess walked behind her and zipped it up.

It fit Violet perfectly. If anything, it was a little roomy, but it felt like it was made for her. Beatrice squealed happily.

“It fits! It fits!” She grabbed Violet’s hand and dragged her over to the mirror. “You look like a real princess!”

Violet admired herself. “I guess I do...” she remarked. “Thanks, princess,” she said shyly, shrinking into Beatrice’s arms as the blonde pulled her in for a tight hug.

“Okay, when you two lovebirds are done over there, can we go to bed soon? I’m so tired from traveling all day,” Pearl said from her seat at the window. Beatrice and Violet immediately separated, having forgotten that Pearl was watching them.

“Uhh, sure,” Beatrice managed to say. “There’s a guest room for you downstairs, or... you could sleep in here with us if you want?”

“Us?” Pearl questioned. _Oops_ , Violet thought. They hadn’t planned on telling her that they slept together, but it just slipped out of Beatrice’s mouth.

“Yeah, us,” Beatrice said sheepishly, blushing. “Violet sleeps in bed with me a lot.” Pearl raised an eyebrow.

“Why?” she asked, not really seeming to disapprove. She just sounded curious. Beatrice looked embarrassed.

“Sometimes I get really bad nightmares, and, well, it just makes me feel better to have someone here with me... I know, I know, it’s really babyish,” she mumbled.

“Bea, relax, I’m not gonna make fun of you,” Pearl said, as she stood up and walked over to her bag, pulling out a nightgown. She unceremoniously stripped off her dress, unzipping it herself, and threw it to the ground.

“Yeah, I’ll sleep up here tonight, with you two.” Before she put her nightgown on, Violet took a second to look at her body. Pearl was gorgeous. Her shoulders were pretty broad, in contrast with Violet’s narrow ones. She had firm, perky breasts with the tiniest pink nipples Violet had ever seen, and her stomach curved gently, though it wasn’t as round as Beatrice’s.

“Like what you see, Violet?” Pearl said playfully. Violet realized that he was staring pretty obviously. She blushed and looked away.

“Sorry, princess.” Pearl pulled her nightgown over her head and padded over to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

————

Beatrice cuddled up against Violet, pressing her face into the crook of her servant’s neck. Violet savored the feeling of the princess’s warm breath tickling her collarbone, until Beatrice leaned in even closer and nipped at her neck a bit, and then kissed the spot tenderly. Violet suppressed a moan of pleasure. The princess continued to press kisses to her neck before aligning her hips so they were flush with her body, one leg on either side of Violet’s. She slowly ground her crotch down on Violet’s hip and sighed contentedly into her collarbone.

“Trix,” Violet whispered, “you’re going to wake Pearl.” She looked over to make sure the other princess was indeed still sleeping. Pearl had practically jumped into bed and fell asleep almost immediately after she finished up in the bathroom. She took the left side of the bed, while Violet took the right and Beatrice snuggled up in the middle.

“But...” Beatrice protested softly, “I need it...” Violet sniffed.

“You don’t need it, honey. You want it,”Beatrice frowned.

“Well I want it really bad,” she whined. Violet shushed her again. Both girls froze as Pearl shifted. She rolled on to her side, facing away from them, but seemed to still be sleeping, so they relaxed again. After a few seconds, Violet pulled the covers off of herself and Beatrice, making sure not to disturb Pearl’s side of the bed.

“Meet me in my room,” she whispered in Beatrice’s ear. The princess’s face lit up. She quietly got out of bed and tip toed into Violet’s room, as Violet went into the bathroom to retrieve one wet and one dry cloth. She took one last look at Pearl to make sure she was sound asleep, and then snuck into her room and closed the door softly behind her.

Violet found Beatrice had already removed her dress, and was sitting on her tiny bed in anticipation, solely clad in her frilly panties. When she saw Violet enter the room, her eyes lit up, and she immediately laid on her back and spread her legs, her favorite position. Violet knew that Beatrice preferred to do none of the work, and let Violet pleasure her however she saw fit.

“You’re such a little princess,” Violet remarked, walking closer to the bed after setting the cloths she brought down on the dresser. “Always wanting everything done for you, huh?” Beatrice nodded meekly, biting her lip. Violet climbed on the bed and knelt between her legs, looking down at her.

“I can’t believe you wanted me to fuck you in there, right next to Pearl.” She leaned down until their noses almost touched. “You’re acting like a little harlot, honey,” she whispered into Beatrice’s mouth, before pressing a light kiss to her lips. “You know what I think? I think you deserve a punishment for your behavior. Don’t you?” Beatrice’s eyes widened. She nodded slowly.

“What kind of of punishment, Violet?” she asked breathlessly.

“What kind do you think you deserve, Trix?” Beatrice thought for a moment.

“A spanking?” she mumbled.

“Is that what you want?” Violet asked. Beatrice nodded again. She didn’t actually want to punish Beatrice for real, but she knew the girl liked a little pain.

“Bend over the bed, then,” Violet ordered sternly, standing up. She let Beatrice position herself, and then grabbed the dry cloth from the dresser. “You have to be quiet, honey, so I’m going to stick this in your mouth, okay?” Beatrice opened her mouth obediently and bit down on the cloth after Violet shoved it in. “Good girl,” Violet said, patting her back. “If you want me to stop, let me know,” she whispered, as she grabbed the waistband of the princess’s panties and slid them down to the floor.

Stepping back, she admired the sight before her. Beatrice was bent over the bed, her plump bottom just was waiting to be smacked, and Violet could see her squirming with anticipation. Her legs were slightly spread, giving Violet a view of her pussy, which was evidently dripping with wetness. She watched a droplet run down Beatrice’s thigh, which made the princess press her legs together.

“Ah ah!” Violet scolded. “Keep your legs spread, princess.” Beatrice obeyed, spreading her ankles further apart than they were before.

Violet stood to the side of her and squeezed her ass cheek once, and then smacked it hard, enjoying the way it jiggled. Beatrice whimpered around the cloth. Violet brought her hand down again, this time on the other cheek. Immediately she could see faint handprints begin to form on the princess’s fair skin. Picking up the pace, she continuously spanked Beatrice, alternating cheeks, until she was satisfied with the bright red color of her bottom. The whole time, Beatrice moaned softly into the cloth, but she didn’t cry, to Violet’s surprise.

Violet decided she had had enough, so she pulled the cloth out of the princess’s mouth.

“Lay on your back and spread your legs, Trix,” she ordered. She had a new plan for how to make the princess cum. Beatrice obeyed, after rubbing her sore bottom with her hands for a few seconds.

Violet mounted the bed once again, positioning herself kneeling between Beatrice’s legs. She grabbed the girl’s wrists and brought them up over her head, making her grab the bars of the bed frame.

“Hold on to this and don’t let go, or else I’ll stop touching you,” Violet warned, as she grabbed the cloth and stuck it back in her mouth. She didn’t want Beatrice interfering with her plans. The princess nodded obediently, unable to speak.

Without another word, Violet stuck two fingers into Beatrice’s cunt unceremoniously. She began to fuck her hard and fast, making sure to brush up against her g spot every time her fingers filled the girl. Beatrice began to moan around the cloth, so Violet held her free hand overher mouth to further muffle the noise. She knew Beatrice could barely help the sounds she made when she was getting fucked.

The princess was already so wet that it didn’t take long before Violet could feel her insides tightening in the familiar way that meant she was about to cum. She let her get right up to the edge, but just before Beatrice peaked, she removed her fingers and wiped the wetness coating them on Beatrice’s stomach. Beatrice looked up at her brokenly, unable to speak because of the gag. She took her hands off the bars and reached down to touch herself, but Violet grabbed her wrists before she could and yanked them back over her head.

“Don’t touch yourself,” she ordered softly. Beatrice groaned. “Don’t worry, honey, I’m gonna make you cum... eventually.” The groan turned into a whimper. “Consider this a part of your punishment. You’ll be rewarded at the end of it, though, okay?” Beatrice nodded, red-faced and breathing hard.

Violet waited until the princess’s breathing slowed and she was calmer, and then pressed her fingers back inside the girl, this time using three. Beatrice squeezed her eyes shut as Violet’s hand slid in and out of her roughly, stretching her open. She loved the burning feeling of being full, as well as the feeling of being at Violet’s will.

Again, as soon as the princess’s voice hitched in her throat and her legs began to shake, Violet removed her fingers, this time cleaning them off in her mouth. Beatrice wiggled around on the bed and bent her legs, but Violet put her hands on them and spread them back open again.

“Relax, honey,” she said gently.

She brought Beatrice to the edge twice more after that, each instance taking less time than the last had. She could tell Beatrice was starting to get frustrated, but surprisingly she became more obedient and patient, probably just so Violet wouldn’t draw it out any longer.

Violet started to finger her again for the last time. She started slower, this time using her thumb to rub Beatrice’s clit as well. With every touch, the princess flinched, and it wasn’t long before Violet could feel her tightening around her fingers. Violet clamped a hand down over Beatrice’s mouth again and picked up the pace, moving her hand faster and faster.

“You can cum this time, honey,” Violet whispered sweetly, as if the princess had ever had a choice. Beatrice arched her back and came, her fluids gushing all over Violet’s hand and the bed. Violet’s hand stilled inside her but she continued to rub the girl’s clit softly, while leaning forward and pressing her forehead against Beatrice’s. She finally removed her fingers after a minute and wiped them off on the bedsheets. I really need to wash those, she thought, but that was a task for tomorrow.

“Beatrice, you were such a good girl,” she mumbled, even though she knew the princess wasn’t listening.

Beatrice was vaguely aware that Violet had begun to speak to her, but she was too overstimulated to actually process anything. She still enjoyed the sound of Violet’s calm and praising voice whispering in her ear, though. She had done her best to follow all of Violet’s orders, but she couldn’t explain to herself why she enjoyed being controlled so much. It just made her feel safe.

“Beatrice,” Violet called, getting the princess’s attention. “You can let go of the bed now.” Beatrice hadn’t even realized that she was still holding on the the bed frame above her head tightly. She uncurled her fingers and found they had turned white from how hard she had been holding on. Violet grabbed her wrists and guided the princess’s weak arms to wrap around her body.

The pair laid there in bliss for a while, Violet shifting to rest her head against Beatrice’s chest under her chin.

“We should get back to your room before we fall asleep, princess. What if Pearl wakes up and find us gone?”

“Ugh,” Beatrice grunted, which Violet took as a begrudging “yes.” She pried herself out of Beatrice’s arms and grabbed the wet washcloth, first wiping Beatrice’s face and then cleaning the rest of her body. The princess squealed when Violet used the cloth between her legs.

“Shhhh,” Violet shushed her, bringing a hand to her lips.

“Sorry... I’m a little sore,” Beatrice whispered, blushing. Violet made sure to be more gentle as she finished cleaning her there and moved on to her princess’s inner thighs.

“Violet, I wanna take a bath,” Beatrice practically whined, interrupting her.

“A bath? Now? Princess, it’s late...” Violet replied. Beatrice frowned.

“Please, I need to. I’m all sticky,” she begged.

“Fine... but if it wakes Pearl, it’s your fault!”

————

Beatrice tied her hair up, and then slipped in to the warm water Violet had run for her. The bathroom was lit with candles all over the counter, giving it a soft glow. Violet peered out the bathroom door, making sure Pearl was still sound asleep.

“She must be a pretty heavy sleeper. I don’t see how we haven’t disturbed her yet, we’ve been so loud,” Violet remarked.

“Yeah, she’s always been like that. Last summer, she fell off the bed and didn’t even wake up,” Beatrice giggled. “Violet... come in the bath with me?”

“Okay, but only for a little bit, princess. It’s getting pretty late,” Violet replied begrudgingly. She stripped quickly and stepped into the tub.

The girls sat across from one another, their bent legs touching in the middle of the tub, which was clearly made for one person. Violet had to admit, the warm water felt really nice after the strenuous activity in which she had just engaged. Sighing, she let her head roll back against the edge of the tub, closing her eyes.

————

“Violet! Wake up!”

Violet woke up in confusion. Her neck was sore, and she was all wet. She realized she was still in the bathtub. Beatrice stood next to her wrapped in a towel, gently tapping her shoulder.

“How long have we been in the bath,” Violet asked groggily.

“About half an hour I think,” Beatrice answered. “I fell asleep too, and when I woke up my fingers were all wrinkly, see?” she remarked, waving her fingers in Violet’s face. Violet hoisted herself to her feet and climbed out, reaching for the other towel.

“Let’s go to bed for real now, princess.”

————

As they finally settled back into Beatrice’s bed, Violet started to really feel drowsy. She curled up on her side and felt Beatrice scoot closer to her, spooning her and wrapping her long arms around Violet’s torso. She felt the princess’s breath on the back of her neck gradually slow down until Beatrice was fully asleep, and then she too drifted off, feeling warm and content.


	19. Bargaining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it’s been a while :) but i’m back and i’m going to continue the story, so stay tuned for more updates

As the days passed, the Christmas party got closer and closer. All the servants were extra busy preparing the castle to host many families. Even Violet got called away from the princesses to work on cleaning the seldom-used guest rooms for the few guests that would be staying over on the night of the party. She reluctantly helped under Ginger’s watchful eye. Ginger hadn’t really spoken to her much since the incident, which gave Violet a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She tried not to let it show, though, as she scrubbed the floors and changed the sheets in the five guest rooms on the first floor of the castle. She didn’t want anyone to be suspicious of her for any reason.

At night, she would return to Beatrice’s room, where she would collapse onto the bed and rest while the princesses chatted for hours. They would involve her in the conversation at times, but usually she had no idea who or what they were talking about and was too tired to contribute anyways, so she just laid on the bed and listened to them. Sometimes Beatrice would sit on the bed and let Violet lay her head in her lap while she rubbed her back, informing her sleepy servant of everything she and Pearl had done that day. Pearl would sit beside them and play with Violet’s hair absentmindedly, chiming in on the conversation randomly. Although she was tired, Violet really enjoyed the way the princesses treated her, especially since it was so completely unexpected. She had thought that Pearl would be nasty to her all week, but was extremely relieved to find that underneath the girl’s tough exterior was a sweet soul, who also cared for Beatrice very much and didn’t want to hurt either of them.

On the Friday before the party, which was to be on Sunday, Violet returned to the room early, feeling extra tired and sad. The princesses noticed.

“What did they make you do all day, Violet?” Beatrice asked with concern.

“Yeah, girl,” Pearl chimed in. “You look like you can barely keep your eyes open.” Violet sat on the bed.

“I scrubbed the dining room floor, cleaned all the windows in the foyer, dusted pretty much every shelf in the castle, moved the extra chairs into the dining room, cleaned the grand piano downstairs, reorganized the books in the study, and... more stuff, probably. I can’t even remember.” Violet sighed and flopped back on the bed.

She decided not to mention the fact that she had had an rather interesting encounter with the queen just minutes ago. As Violet had been on her hands and knees, scrubbing the floor of the dining room, she had suddenly found herself inches away from two perfectly polished shoes. Looking up, she found the queen standing before her, looking down at her intensely. Violet immediately scrambled to her feet and stood before the woman, bowing her head and staring at her feet.

“Look at me, child,” the queen said calmly. Violet peered up into her large blue eyes, which mirrored Beatrice’s. Thankfully, she didn’t detect any malice, which made her feel less nervous.

“As you know, the party is this weekend.” Violet didn’t know where the conversation was headed, so she just nodded along as the queen spoke. “My husband would like Beatrice to perform a few pieces on piano for our guests.”

Violet just stared back at her and blinked. Okay... cool, she thought. Why are you telling me this? The queen held her gaze and raised an eyebrow at Violet’s confused expression. Seconds passed, until Violet couldn’t take the silence anymore.

“So... do you want me to go tell her?” she asked nervously. She had no idea why the queen was talking to her at all.

“I already told her,” the queen said very matter-of-factly, making Violet even more confused.

“Oh,” was all Violet responded. “So...” she trailed off, not knowing what else to say. The queen sighed.

“She said no.”

“Oh.”

“So I was thinking you could convince her.” The queen took a step closer, invading Violet’s space a bit. Violet was intimidated, but she stood her ground. “Listen, Violet,” the queen said in a lower, more serious voice. Violet was surprised that the woman used her name. “I’ve watched the way my daughter acts around you. It seems like she listens to you. I have never seen her so obedient before. I’m asking you to do this for me, because I know that, for whatever reason, she is more likely to listen to you.” The queen stared back at Violet expectantly. “So... ?” She waited for an answer. Violet nodded her head quickly.

“Yes ma’am.” The queen looked satisfied.

“Good. If you manage to do this... I’ll...” the queen trailed off, trying to think of a reward to give Violet.

“Well,” she said after a moment, “what do you want?”

 _A_ _chance_ _to_ _pick_ _my_ _own_ _reward_? Violet thought. She realized that this was her opportunity. There was one thing she really wanted, so she decided to muster up all her courage and ask.

“I want to come to the party.”

The queen stared at her for five long seconds, and then laughed.

“You? Want to come to the party? Be serious, child. First of all, what would you even wear?” the queen asked, continuing to find humor in Beatrice’s request.

“One of Princess Beatrice’s old dresses...” Violet replied softly, looking at her feet. The queen took a step closer to her.

“Oh, sweetie,” the woman said softly, a look of pity on her face. She cupped either side of Violet’s face with her hands in what was a surprisingly tender gesture. “Maybe you had a little fun playing dress up with my daughter’s clothes, but face it. You’re not a princess. You wouldn’t fit in with the rest of the guests. Now, I’ll tell you what. If you convince my daughter to play at the party, I’ll let you have a chocolate bar. Does that work for you, child?” Violet nodded her head sadly. She couldn’t care less about the chocolate bar, but it didn’t look like the queen would be letting her come to the party at all, and she didn’t think she had a choice of declining the woman’s request.

“Good girl,” the queen mused, patting her on the head. “Now, run along. You don’t have to finish cleaning, I’ll have someone else do it. Just go tend to my daughter.”

Violet scurried away quickly before she changed her mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment of what you think is gonna happen next!


End file.
